


Designing Love

by AnnitaArtiste39



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (AKA a European Hamster), (pretty bird), Adrien is allergic to feathers, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Arson, But it's needed for the future plot, Depression, F/M, Fire, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Gabriel acts cold but really he just misses his wife, Gabriel saves the day, Gabrinette with character developenment, Heartbreak, I didnt mean for this to be so angsty, I don't know why I like this ship, I honestly don't know why I'm writing something so..., I like how I spell these names, I really DO love my little bug, I'm running on like 4 hours of sleep here, If it's not your cup of tea, M/M, Mari & Adrien both have crushes, Mari the designer, Minor Character Death, Mute by choice, Nooroo is a lilac Budgerigar canary, Nooroo stays in Gabe's room, Partners to Lovers, Plagg is a black Kitten, Poor Mari can't catch a break, So just what IS Gabe's bargain with Tom?, Therapy, Tikki is a Red Panda Hamster, all together sad, and I can, angsty, any guesses?, because this is FANFICTION, but for this one... she's super sad, but she's an overcomer, but will they last?, colleagues to partners, common, don't hate me, don't judge me please, everyone just wants to help, fashion - Freeform, he's twice her age when they get together, heartwrentching, house fire, i spell kawamii with TWO I's, if you don't like this style/pairing I have other fics, may definitely change the rating in the future, might add more tags the further in we get, might change the main title in the future, no-magic AU, please don't ask me to change them, poor Maribug, refusing to talk, self-guilt, she lost everything, so he can't come in, strangers to colleagues, the Agreste company, the Agreste estate, the name says it all, then don't read it - Freeform, there are no superheros/villains here, there's not enough Gabrinette, tough decissions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnitaArtiste39/pseuds/AnnitaArtiste39
Summary: Marinette was on her way to her next class when she first noticed the dark clouds rising in the sky... she sniffed... wait... those weren't clouds those were- w-were smoke? Just then the fire-bell went off and a teacher directed everyone out of the school, less the fire across the street catch the school on fire too. Across the street? But... her parent's bakery was across the street... wait... had she remembered to turn off her hair-straighter?... Oh no... Mari broke into a run, her three best friends on her tail, praying that she wasn't right...(This is a no-magic AU, so no "Kawamii's", however there ARE pets)*HEADS UP* this is a Gabrinette fic, or a Gabriel Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng fic. It starts with her being fifteen, but "feelings" won't actually develop for either until a few years down the road... if this upsets or offends you... don't read it.





	1. Ladybug, Ladybug, Fly Away Home...

Fifteen year old Marinette ran out of the school as fast as her legs would carry her, making her way past her friends, and through the crowd that had been gathering on the sidewalk as the firefighters set to work trying to extinguish the roaring blaze in front of her. Her phone fell from her hand as her eyes widened in horror as she watched the thick dark smoke rise to block out the sky, from the ever growing flames lapping and reaching out, and no matter how hard they tried, the firefighters just couldn’t dwindle the fire down. Her friends finally caught up to her side. Alya gasped as Nino held her, and Adrien went to hold Marinette… all four stared in shock at the horror scene before them.  
“NNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!” Mari screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell to her knees. Tears starting to harshly and rapidly fall from her tightly squeezed closed eyes.  
“MARINETTE!!!” Mari looked up to see that the crowd had parted (most likely at her scream), making way for her mother and father who were running to their quaking daughter, safety blankets wrapped around themselves. Her two parents felt to their knees at her side, hugging their daughter in pure relief as tears began to fall from her mother’s eyes “Oh thank God you’re all right”  
“M-mom, what, wh-what h-happened?” the young teenager tried to ask through hard sobs. Sabine brushed her hand over her daughter’s head, just relieved that she HADN’T gone home for lunch break like she had originally planned  
“Your Father and I had gone to the store to gather more eggs for the Sweet Sixteen cake that was to be delivered tomorrow, and when we got back… we found this. We called the fire department immediately.”  
“B-b-but… how?”  
“We don’t know sweetie… we don’t know”  
“Tikki… TIKKI!!” Mari sprung to her feet and sprinted towards the fire.  
“Mari No!” Tom jumped after her, wrapping her tightly in his arms as she flailed her legs about, trying to escape his hold  
“LET ME GO! LET ME GO, I HAVE TO SAVE TIKKI! TIKKI!!!!” she screamed  
“Miss” a firefighter suddenly appeared in the corner of her eye. She swung her head around to see he was walking towards her, a see threw pink ball in his grasp. Tom let his hold on the girl loose and she immediately ran over the hero  
“TIKKI!!!” she quickly opened the ball, releasing the Red Panda Hamster (European Hamster) out of her ball, pulling her to her chest as she carefully hugged her beloved pet (her baby) “Oh thank goodness she’s safe. Thank you… thank you”  
“You must be Marinette. Your parents here were worried that you might have gone in during your lunch break. Your father tried to run in himself, much like you were about to do, but we were quick to detain him, and then myself and two others quickly went in to search for you. Fortunately, this little furball was in her ball and rolled right up to my foot. That’s one smart rodent, I’ve gotta say. Once we got the call that you were already out, I scooped her up and we came out to try and help stop it” she looked up to the man before her, when she felt a pair of masculine hands on her shoulders, much too small to be her fathers. Mari spun around and was suddenly enveloped in Adrien’s strong embrace. Tikki, feeling squished, made her way back into her pink ball. Her sobs were starting to subside when she heard a loud groan. Timidly, all eyes turned towards the fire as firefighters began forcing people back. Then, with horror filled eyes, she watched as the entire building collapsed in on itself  
“NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” Mari screamed again as her legs began to give way. Adrien tightened his hold on her, keeping her on her feet “NNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” the bakery… her room… her designs… her Parent’s life-long work… her only home… “NNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” EVERYTHING was gone. “NNOOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOO!!!!!” she screamed and screamed as the tears came in chunks at a time. Suddenly she felt another presence join the embrace… then another… then another… then another… she knew at once that not only had her parents joined in, but also Nino and Alya. They were all in tears as they watched the Dupain-Cheng’s residence burn to the ground. What would they do now? Everything… EVERYTHING was in her home, and now… where would they stay? What were they going to do about money? Food? Clothing?... they were homeless… they were helpless… they just lost everything… “NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!”  
```  
“Adrien, just what are you proposing?” Adrien took a deep breath as he stood his ground. He had to do this… he HAD to make this right… he HAD to do SOMETHING… for Marinette  
“Father, please, they quite literally just lost their home, their business, their very lives have been snatched away from them. They need somewhere to stay, they can’t stay with Alya’s family forever. I know I may have just met them earlier this year, but… Marinette… she’s one of my best friends, and her folks… their like a second pair of parents to me” Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at that “They didn’t ask for this to happen, they didn’t WANT this to happen, but it did. There’s only three of them. We have plenty of room here to spare even just two rooms, at least until they can find somewhere else to live” Gabriel placed to morning newspaper down from where he was reading about said fire, and looked directly to his son  
“So, if I am to understand this correctly… you want your girlfriend and her parents to move into our estate, seeing as how we clearly have enough room for them to live comfortably?”  
“Sh-she’s not my girlf-friend F-father” Adrien stuttered as his blush grew “W-we’re… we’re just friends… best friends, and I want to be there for her… for them… and it wouldn’t be forever, the Dupain-Chengs are strong, hard, honest workers. It would just be until they can get back on their feet, possibly find a new home, or a new bakery. Either way, they’re not ones to overstay their welcome. In fact, I assume that both Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng will probably start on the hunt as soon as possible.” There, he’d said it. Gabriel sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“You want to house them until they are able to locate a home of their own.”  
“Yes” Gabriel stood from his chair, and turned his back towards his son, staring up at the picture of his late wife  
“… In that case, I shall be requiring all of their measurements, their job qualifications, I shall like to speak with Mr. Dupain on the matter of all his insurance covers, their preferred style choices, hobbies, and you will be set to organizing their rooms”  
“Father?”  
“You stated that they lost everything, I assume this would include clothing, family heirlooms, their business, food…”  
“Yes” Adrien answered slightly hesitant  
“Then these things must be provided until they are able to accomplish them all on their own. I don’t expect much in return. Only that they keep their end of the bargain which I shall determine with Mr. Dupain once he arrives.” Adrien nodded before something came to him  
“Mari can design her own clothes” Gabriel turned to look at his son once more “Actually, I think she pretty much designed her entire wardrobe herself”  
“I see….” Gabriel rubbed the bottom of his chin with his thumb “Very well, we shall also include a line of fabric for the girl’s room. However, she will need clothes until she can create her own, so please do still bring me her measurements”  
“Of course Father” With that, Adrien excused himself from the room as Nathalie entered to take his place. Only once the door was closed did he start running to the waiting car, anxious to arrive at the Cesaire’s home to explain to everyone the good news.  
```  
Exactly one week later, the Dupain-Chengs bid their farewells and gratitude for allowing them to stay during that time, to the Cesaire family, and thus were moved into the Agreste estate.  
Marinette sighed as she stood in front of the giant mansion, with nothing but Tikki in her ball and a small doll one of Alya’s little sister gave her to keep her safe, safely held against her chest, tucked in her arms.  
The grand doors opened to reveal Adrien running down the stairs to meet them, a huge smile planted on his face as he welcomed them into his home. He then led them into the Foyer, where Nathalie had been waiting as she scrolled through her tablet. After a brief introduction of their guests to the stoic woman, they parted ways, Sabine and Tom following the assistant, and Adrien leading Marinette. Marinette followed her parents with her eyes until they suddenly disappeared behind another corner. Adrien placed a hesitant/comforting hand on her shoulder as he led the way. “Nathalie is showing them to their wing.” Marinette suddenly stopped in place, looking quite confused as she stared bug-eyed at the boy in front of her. Said boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head “Each of us have our own wing. Your parents taking the middle, they currently have a master suite, a grand bathroom, a game room, an office room, and a spare room to use however they please. Nathalie occupies the first floors wing, with her room, and her office. She didn’t require much more, only asking for what was provided. You’ll be sharing a wing with me… y-you’ll have y-your own room, o-of course” the boy hurried to add as he nervously tried (and failed) to not flounder around and make the situation weird. He cleared his throat as he began leading her on again. “O-our wing will be the right wing. It has a gym, an indoor swimming pool, a music room, two spare rooms currently set up as office rooms… yours can easily be changed however you’d please. You’ll have your own master bathroom, and… we also have access to my late mother’s secret garden.” They stopped right as they reached the entrance to the right wing. Mari looked over her shoulder, glancing quizzically towards the left wing… the boy quickly caught it “Ah, yes, the left wing… that’s my Fathers” she spun her head around quickly, showing the boy a look of shock suddenly on her face “I tend not to go down that wing unless I have to… my father’s bedroom is down there, as well as his gym, master bathroom, music hall, a fabric room, and his home office.” Her shock slowly dissipated, while Adrien’s worry began to grow… she hadn’t said a single thing since she got here… not only that, but the fire, the passion he usually saw burning in her soul through those magnificent, beautiful bluebell irises… it wasn’t there… even when he mentioned his father’s fabric room (something she previously spoke great lengths on how she would just DIE to even SEE such a wondrous splendor, before)… not even a spark. “I’m sure that if I asked father, he may even show you some of his earlier designs and favorite fabrics… if you’re interested. Maybe… you could even… help him come up with a new design?” he leaned slightly forward, hands behind his back, large smile on his face, hoping to receive her usual response of a blushed-up face and a push of the nose… instead, she turned away from him, head hanging so that her hair blocked sight of her eyes, and began walking forwards… as if the thought of her dream coming true… wasn’t real…  
They stopped before a bright red door with black spots, which had Marinette’s signature logo painted out in pure white. Adrien turned the handle and bowed “Ladies first”. Marinette gasped as her eyes grew wide once more… the floor was covered in white and hot pink checkered carpet, the walls had been painted a faint baby blue, and the ceiling was covered in tiny glow in the dark stars… all in proper constellational form (curtesy of one Adrien Future-Astronomer Agreste, or course). Against the left wall was a brand new, snow-white desk, complete with a duel-screen computer, a portable electronic tablet, a copy/printer, a cup or stylists, and in each cubby hole was housed as many fashion magazines and how-to art books the Agreste boy could find. To the left hung a bright pink “shoe-holder” now loaded up with every type of art tool you could think of. While to the right sat a snow-white side table, which currently was holding the brand new hot pink sewing machine. As well as a full sized fashion mannequin. She also noticed two other doors on the far side of each other… one leading to her new master bathroom (complete with Jacuzzi tub and rain fall shower) while the other led to her walk-in closet, already filled to the brim with the latest Agreste fashion (all in her size, of course). Straight ahead was a large white framed bay window, with its hot pink cushioned window seat, loaded with multiple upon many pillows of all shades of pinks and whites. And against the right wall was her new snow-white princess canopy bed, made with care in a hot pink comforter and many more pink and white shaded pillows. To the left was her elongated bedside table (you guessed it… snow-white), which housed not only her new alarm clock, and a miniature hot pink Eifel Tower, but also a whole new cage set-up for Tikki with pretty much everything a little hamster could want (tubes, wheel, and little bed included). Mari gapped as she took in the sigh before her. Adrien placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn her head towards him. “S-so… wh-what do you think?” she placed a soft, gentle hand over his and gave him a very slight smile. It broke his heart that such a little gesture could be deemed the most actual emotion she’s shown since the fire. He’d spoken with Alya before… Mari hasn’t said a single word since that day, nor has she shown any true emotions, let alone smiled… he could only assume that’s why Alya’s little sister gave her the little superheroine doll that was based off of Marinette and Alya’s favorite comic book series… The Tales Of The Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir. Adrien looked into her sad, tired eyes before she walked over to the new cage, releasing Tikki from her ball and into her new enclosure, then she sat on her bed, just staring at the doll in her hands. “Well, I suppose you’d like to get settled in then, right? Bathroom’s this door, and the closet’s that one for when you’re ready for PJ’s” Adrien gave her a sweet side hug “Goodnight Mari” before shutting the door behind him.  
Adrien leaned against the closed door… waiting… he knew it was coming… it’s the one thing Alya said the girl HAD been doing when she thought no one was looking… then he heard it… the soft whimpers, the gentle sobs, the quiet sniffles… she was crying… and there wasn’t anything Adrien could do for his best friend.  
```  
A whole month went by… the girl still wouldn’t talk. The entire school had heard about the fire, so when the usually chatter-box Marinette suddenly wouldn’t say a peep… thankfully, her teachers and classmates were all sympathetic (even Chloe if you can believe it, as she had suddenly found no interest in teasing the girl whatsoever), and never tried to force her to speak… yes, they’d possibly try to encourage her to say something, but they never pushed the subject too far. Marinette’s parents had been concerned for their daughter’s mental well-being as well, seeing as how she always seemed to be in a mellow-tone state of mind, hardly showing any emotion at all… And what’s worst… she wouldn’t design. She’d merely just go to her room, finish her homework, and go to bed until supper. To make matters worse, the Dupain-Cheng family’s Insurance Company was taking their sweet old time getting back with the family about ANYTHING they could possibly have covered. And while the prospect of finding a new home as soon as possible was important to the Dupain-Cheng’s, NOTHING could top the importance of their daughter’s wellbeing. With that thought (as well as the agreement with Mr. Agreste) in mind, they used what savings they could to set the girl an appointment with a therapist, in hopes that… perhaps… she would finally open up to someone.  
```  
For nearly a year Gabriel had been hearing about the Dupain-Cheng girl from his son… of how she’s smart, talented, a designer, pretty, one of his biggest fans, and how she wants to be in fashion once she grows up. Naturally, Gabriel feared that the girl may simply be trying to use his son as a stepping stool to get higher up towards her goals, so naturally, he tried to discourage his son from pursuing any sort of friendship with the girl… boy was he wrong. When he had first met the girl, it was over a tablet, and to declare HER as the winner of a school hat tournament. He saw when she stood her ground and refused to let the Bourgeois girl STEAL her design. He saw the fire in her eye, the sternness in her posture, and the genuine way she looked at his son. Yes. Based on his first impression, his son was correct about the girl in every manner. At that moment he decided that once this girl was of proper age, he would take her on as an apprentice. He looked forward to seeing what she could do in the near future. So imagine his surprise when he is informed that not only was she refusing to speak, but she hadn’t even touched a single scrap of paper…. Let alone fabric… since the day of the fire. And not only that, but apparently her therapy appointments were going nowhere fast. Gabriel sighed… the girl was depressed, and he should know… he did the exact same thing ten years ago… after his beloved wife died. Honestly, he still wasn’t completely over it, but this girl… she was so young… only fifteen years old if he remembered correctly, and here she was, acting as if she herself has started the fire… did she blame herself? No… she couldn’t have… she MUST know that it was an accident… he couldn’t have her turning out like him, she had been so full of life, so joyful… she was too young to have that taken from her. With that thought in mind, he rose to his feet and headed towards the middle wing… he has an idea.


	2. Welcome to Agreste

A week later, Marinette is pulled out of class. Confused, she waves goodbye to her friends, Adrien promising to bring her homework home with him, a huge grin plastered on his face… what does he know? Twenty minutes later, Nathalie escorts Marinette through the wide spinning door and up to the receptionist’s desk, before handing the younger girl a visitor’s pass and leading her to the glass elevator, pushing the button for the forty-third floor. About half-way up however, the elevator stops. The girl’s eyes bug out as she nervously moves over to make room for the newcomer “Ah, Miss Dupain-Cheng. I’m glad you were able to make it. I trust that the ride over was well received?” Gabriel glanced his eyes down to the girl, never losing his perfect posture. Mari gulped as she nodded once. Why was she here? HERE of all places… With Nathalie and Mr. Agreste. It was then that she realized… Nathalie had gotten off the elevator while Gabriel Agreste had gotten on. Her palms started sweating… she was alone with her previous role model… what was going on? Was she in trouble? Was he going to tell her that her family had to leave? That her mere presence made him want to gag and that’s why he’d been staying away from the mansion (his son) for the last few weeks? Gabriel laid a gentle hand on her shoulder… she stiffened. He sighed as he stared straight ahead as the elevator began to move again “Miss Dupain-Cheng… First off, I wanted to say that I’m sorry for your loss. To lose everything like that at such a young age should never have happened in the first place. I also would like to apologize for this being our first meeting, even though your family has been living in the estate for over a month now. You see I have a job to do, an empire to run, so most days I’m here. I realize my presence may not even be missed, but I do still apologize.” He waited for a moment before he glanced his eyes back down to the girl… she was looking at the floor, avoiding looking at him. “It is to my understanding that you are a designer, correct? I’d like to see some of your designs at a later date. Perhaps I could critique them for you.” Gabriel frowned. He thought for sure she would say something… Adrien had made it quite clear of how big a fan she was of his work, so naturally he thought the prospect of a complement from her idol would let her loose her tongue, even for a single word… Gabriel waited… Nothing. He looked forwards again “I understand you know” she looked up at him, a look of confusion on her face… at least it was something “as head of my household, I like to keep great records of every being which both lives there and visits. I hear your father’s arm is healing quite nicely after he tried to run back into the house still thinking you were in there. And your mother seems to be doing well waitressing at that little café down town. And then there’s you” he paused for a moment. Was he about to tell her off? Was he going to tell her she was pathetic? Worthless? Talentless? A criminal? She already knew all of that, she didn’t need reminding “My sources tell me that you’re refusing to speak, you barely eat, it seems as if all that passion you once held within you has suddenly drained, and your therapy sessions are… not improving to put it politely.” He continued on “As I said before, I understand. I went through nearly the same depression when I lost Adrien’s mother… my wife.” He looked and sounded the same, but she knew that on the inside, he probably just as beaten, bruised and ready to cry as she herself was. “To be honest, I was in a much worst state, and while my depression seems to have lasted for years, I would not wish those types of feelings on even my worst enemies. So, I figured, perhaps you, like myself, just need that extra little push to begin your transformation back to normal” just then the doors opened and Mari’s eyes began to bug out again as her jaw dropped. Gabriel’s hand dropped from her shoulder to the center of her back, leading her out of the elevator. Gabriel smirked at her reaction “Welcome, Miss Dupain-Cheng, to Agreste.”  
```  
Marinette stared in shock as she took in the scene before her… designers left and right working on sketches, piecing together outfits, deciding the next lines theme, and an assistant making her way pass the two new comers with coffee orders for the staff. Mari’s senses multiplied. She could hear every sewing machine, see the models being paired with designers, hear the different commands asking for more ribbon or another fabric, she could smell the coffee and perfumes she assumed the designers wore to hide the fact they’d been working all night, but above all, the feeling… the general feeling of the place… it was electrifying. Everything was the perfect combination of chaos and order, every design team having their own centers to work on their pieces, with every team working together in such a sync motion, you could tell they’d been working together for a while now. Mari gulped as she felt Gabriel’s hand gently push her to start walking as Gabriel seemed to be being flagged over. “Miss Dupain-Cheng, this is Anneliese Faux, one of our top seamstress’ here at Agreste” The older woman smiled as she extended a hand to the young teen  
“A pleasure to meet you, I’m sure” then she turned back to her boss “Mr. Agreste, I need your input. It would seem that the fabric I was planning to use for the over shirt won’t be in for another week, however, the board is demanding it be modeled in the next twenty-four hours, meaning I must forego my original design and start again, but there’s no time, so I’ve decided to try and change the fabric of the shirt instead… but I can’t decide which one to use” Gabriel stroke his chin as he looked at the two swatches held it the panicky woman’s hands, a stern look on his face  
“Hmm… they’re both wonderful patterns, however, I cannot decide. Perhaps Miss Dupain-Cheng here could help” Mari turned to look at the man, complete shock splayed on her face. HE wants HER to choose which fabric to use for an outfit due in a single day?! Anneliese smiled wide as she turn to the girl again  
“PERFECT! A fresh set of non-bias eyes is ALWAYS the best.” She quickly laid the two different swatches down on the table beside them, allowing Mari to get a better look and feel for the fabric, however, Mari hesitated as she just stared at the fabric. Anneliese bent down to look at them with her, noticing the girl hadn’t even moved, she tried to encourage her “The male over shirt will have to go with blue leather skinny jeans, as well as its counter white cotton undershirt. The goal is not only for fashionistas to be able to afford and wear it, but anyone out on the street. However, this is also part of a set… a couple’s set that is. So whichever fabric you choose for the over shirt will also be made into a skirt for the female, which will be paired with its own white cotton tank top and blue jean jacket”. Marinette hesitantly reached over to feel the fabric samples as she began to try and picture which sample would end up looking and feeling great as both a shirt for a man and a skirt for a woman. Gabriel watched as her facial expression began to change to that of one in deep thought before she picked up the yellow gingham sample, checking it over thoughtfully, and then handing it to the female designer. Anneliese smiles brightly “It’s PERFECT! Oh thank you my dear. See, I knew a fresh pair of eyes would be just what we needed.” She then stood to her feet “Gabriel, I’m gonna need about 20 feet if this, so I’ll be heading downstairs if you need me.” She then turned back to the girl “Again, thank you for your help. I look forward to working with you in the future.” Gabriel watched as the two ladies shook hands once more and a slight, barely noticeable smile appeared on the girls face… her first smile in months… this could work.

```  
“Mr. Agreste, thank goodness you’re here… and who is this?” the woman began as she seemed to just notice Marinette somewhat off to the side  
“Mrs. Toluse, this is Miss Dupain-Cheng. Miss Dupain-Cheng, meet the Toluses, our two top sketch artists”  
“Cheng? You wouldn’t happen to be related to a Bridgette Cheng, would you? She’s been our nanny for years” Mari’s eyes widened before dropping to the floor in embarrassment… how did they know her cousin?  
“Eyranne, of course she is. I mean look at here. She looks just like her, just with shorter hair and a little younger” the man called out without looking up from his work. The Woman playfully rolled her eyes and held out her hand to the younger girl  
“Hello dear, my name is Eyranne Toluse, and this blunt know-it-all is my husband… Aaron Toluse.” Mari’s eyes widened… now that she thought about it, the last time she’d spoken to her older cousin, she was training to be a Nanny for little Aeri… said to be named after both of her parents (honestly, she’d never even thought that the parents would actually have the same name… she just thought it must be a play on both names)… of course, that’d been years now, but even so, Mari couldn’t help the little smile that seemed to sprout to her lips as she remembered the picture her cousin sent her once of herself and the then five weeks old little girl.   
“Mr. Agreste” Aaron called out. Gabriel walked over to the man at the table, where Aaron splayed out each sketch for the whole group to see  
“These are exquisite Mr. Toluse. Quite the fine specimen, well drawn, proper linage… What seems to be the problem?”  
“While I agree that these are well done, thanks to my lovely wife-”  
“It just… feels like something’s… missing” Eyranne finished as she joined the group. Mari looked over the sketches… they were right… these were magnificent, such details and order, and yet… Eyranne was right… something was missing “We’ve been trying to brainstorm for hours, but honestly-”  
“It’s seems that between getting Aeri to her ballet recitals and prepping AriAnne for preschool-”  
“Our minds just… can’t shut down parent mode long enough to focus properly” Mari watched as Gabriel raised a hand to his chin while looking over each design, seemingly ignoring how cute the couple finishing each other’s sentences really was… it was getting really hard to not smile for the girl, so instead she turned to the designs. Gabriel chanced a glance at the girl, pleased to see that she seemed to be deep in thought while looking over the designs, and then, as if it was force of habit, she grabbed a pen and began drawing on one of the sketches. No one said a word against her as the three adults watched in wonder as she began adding a daisy pattern clutch to the sketch of the woman in the flowing yellow sundress with white belt, an over the shoulder bag to the sketch of the man in the kaki shorts, jean jacket, and green t-shirt, and completely erasing the plaid pattern of the over shirt, leaving it a solid blue, over the now red, white and blue plaid t-shirt and red skinny jeans. She was just about to put her pen to the fourth image when suddenly she dropped the pen and jumped back. Her hands flying to mouth as her eyes began to grow and tear up… had she really just done that? She hadn’t even realized she was moving, let alone, defacing the Toluses work… They were just talking about how they’d been working on these for hours, and here she was… RUINING EVERYTHING… again… Eyranne and Aaron stepped closer to the sketches  
“Miss Dupain-Cheng, these… these are amazing. Simply incredible” Arron commented  
“Would it be alright with you if we used these for the upcoming Summer line?” Eyranne asked. Mari blinked, her tears subsiding… they weren’t mad at her? She just totally changed their hard work, and… they still wanted to use them? Dumbfounded, Marinette could only nod… what was going on?

“YOO HOO! GABBY DEAR! OVER HERE!” Gabriel groaned and rolled his eyes as he led Marinette over to another station “Gabby Darling, it’s about time. And who is this? My my Gabby, she’s a little young for you, don’t you think?”  
“Don’t be absurd Morsowle. One, I am still your boss, and I WILL have the respect I deserve. Again, you may refer to me as either Gabriel, or Mr. Agreste. Two, she’s my SON’s girlfriend. It just so happens that she is a protégé fashionista. I’m simply showing her the ropes so that she may decide whether to accept my offer of mentorship in the near future. Miss Dupain-Cheng, meet Phillipe, our head Costume artist” Mari stared at Gabriel, jaw dropped… He thinks she Adrien’s girlfriend (not that she’d mind if that were true… she’s had a crush on him all year after all)? He called her a protégé? He wants to offer her a job here? Is that why he brought her here? To show her the ropes? To help her determine where best suites her? But… she’s given up on fashion, or any sort of design that is… she didn’t deserve it. Even IF she loved designing more than anything in the world… she’d lost EVERYTHING, and it was her fault… it was all her fault…  
“Oh, how WONDERFUL to meet you darling” Phillipe snatched out and grabbed her hands as if they’d been best friends for ages… Mari could only stare “My name is Phillipe A. Morsowle, but you can call me Phil-Phil. Mind if I call you Dupi?” both men were silent a moment longer as if waiting for her to correct the terrible nickname… she remained silent, looking a bit disturbed by the word  
“Of course she minds” Gabriel added solemnly  
“Oh poo-poo Gabby, I wasn’t talking to you. Now Miss Protégé, I need your help.” Phillipe then proceeded to pull Mari away towards a closed in room with a waiting table with laid out clothes on it. “Okay Dupi, here’s the thing, here we have some samples of our next teens line. You, will look over them and piece them together to look splendid on each of these three models” Phillipe clapped twice and three stunning teenage models came out. “Now, I hear the rage these days is that New hero series, Miraculous. So, Dear Dupi, YOU are going to help ME show Mr. Gabby just how well secret fan merch can play into our next summer line. Take your time dear, choose wisely and I’ll be back in a jiffy… you like espresso, right?” Mari just stared at the blubbering older man in front of her as he started heading towards the elevator, only stopping to see her reaction. She gave a slight nod and he was off. Mari blinked at where the man once stood before turning to look at the three models. All female, one had fairly light skin, with baby blue eyes, and her night black hair cut to a bob. The second was tanner than the first, with sea green eyes, and her curly-top sun gold hair touching the very center of her back. The third was the darkest of the three, with coal brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, and hazelnut brown eyes… They all three seemed to be about the same size and height. Mari then turned to the table top again… she pondered as she bit her lip, trying to debate whether she really should be doing this in the first place. She tried to convince herself she shouldn’t, but… the clothes… they were just… thrown about. No order to them in the slightest. She sighed. Fine. She would at least organize them based on clothing type and themed hero… but that was it… she wouldn’t cave and pair them in outfits, no, that was Phillipe’s job, but she couldn’t just do nothing… the clothes were in such chaos it was eating her alive… she was just going to organize them… that’s it… she wouldn’t cave and piece them together… she wouldn’t… she wouldn’t…  
“Morsowle, just what are you doing? Are you trying to give the whole plan away?” Phillipe paused beside the man in charge, and took on a serious expression   
“Gabby, I looked into that girl’s eyes, and do you know what I saw? I saw heartbreak, fear, trauma, confusion, but deep deep within… I saw desire. She doesn’t want to be unhappy like she portrays, besides, I figured if we could just crack the shell open a bit, then our sweet little social Papillon will fly.” He shrugged  
“That reminds me… what were you saying about convincing ME to use fan merchandise this next Summer?”  
“Gabby, Gabby, Gabby” Phillipe shook his head “This line she’s working on is for the teens line, and currently the biggest thing to hit is the new series Miraculous. Now, my sources tell me that it also just happens to be sweet Dupi’s favorite show, and everyone knows, if you put a respectable fan in a room with their fandom's merch all in disarray, then eventually, it will become too much and they’ll HAVE to put it in order. And everyone knows, if you give random articles to a fashionista, then eventually she will pair them all together. And the fact that she also has three models means that she can try out the chosen outfits and tweak them in real life to how she sees fit. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to call our little Adrikins and find out the girls favorite coffee.” Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose  
“First off, he’s in school right now, and secondly, I really wish you’d stop calling him that. And I especially wish you wouldn’t have taught it to Miss Bourgeois.” Phillipe raised his hands to his heart in feign pain  
“You leave my niece out of this. Besides, every article in that room was already preapproved for the summer line. I just merely picked out the ones I thought would be most appropriate for the task at hand. Leave her be Gabby. Let her do this” Phillipe pulled out his phone and ran through his contacts “Now, I’m gonna head down to grab an espresso. I’ll be back in an hour, then we can head in and see how she’s doing” with that, the costume artist lifted his phone to his ear and entered the waiting elevator, leaving Gabriel to ponder if bringing Morsowle into the plan was such a good idea after all.

An hour later the two men walk into the room to find… Marinette, floating about between the table and the models, a tablet in her hands, she seemed to be making notes. She didn’t seem to notice them. They watched as she seemed to have an epiphany. She quickly scribbled something down, stuck her pen in one of her pigtails, sat down her tablet and ran to grab a light purple sundress, a pair of black capris, a black belt with a silver butterfly buckle, and matching light purple ballet flats, before handing them to the straight haired model and nodding to her to try them on. Mari sighed as she turned. Freezing in place as she stared, wide-eyed at the newcomers in the room. Phillipe, seeing as how she’s noticed them anyway, makes his way around the crumpled up papers spewn across the floor “One Hot-chocolate mocha with hazelnut, whip cream, and chocolate drizzle coming right up” Mari looked at the cup being offered in astoundment… how did he know? “Trade secret” he winked. Did he read her mind? Blushing, she took the offered drink and took a sip… it tasted like heaven  
“mmmm” she hummed in delight. Phillipe smiled  
“So whatchya got there?” Mari blushed as she quickly sat her cup down, grabbed the note book, handed it to Phillipe, and grabbed her cup again, slowly sipping at its contents. Phillipe stood taller as he looked over her notes, a wide smile forming on his lips “Thank you little Dupi, I think we may just have the next line-up.” He then walked over to Gabriel and handed him the notes “See? I told you” then he walked over the two remain models, requesting they wear the last outfits they tried on. Gabriel looked down at the notebook

~Ladybug – Casual  
Red and black half jacket  
• Black tank top   
• Red flowy skirt  
• Red sandals   
• Black stud earrings  
• Red and black headband

~ Chat Noir – Casual  
• Black sleeveless, halter top, long romper  
• Vibrant green, leather belt  
• Black three inch pumps  
• Dangling gold cat bell earrings  
• Silver paw ring

~ Hawkmoth – Casual  
• Short lavender sundress  
• Black capris  
• Black belt with silver butterfly outline buckle  
• Lavender ballet flats  
• Purple three butterfly necklace  
• Lavender band, butterfly watch

Each description had a following sketch of how to wear each outfit.  
Gabriel then looked up to see each given outfit come to life, and he had to admit… they were great. Phillipe began a slow clap “Wonderful darling, simply wonderful, why, I couldn’t have put them together better myself” Mari began to blush again as he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder “See? What did I tell ya? You’re a natural. Now.” He stood at full height “Why don’t you and Gabby go see about dinner, hmm? I think they’re serving stuffed spinach squash downstairs… you deserve it” he smirked. Mari began to giggle, but quieted down when she noticed her failed ideas all over the floor and the disarray (once again) on the table. Her eyes widened as she tried to rush to clean up, however, Phillipe stopped her “Don’t worry about it Sweetie, I’ll take care of cleaning up, you just go on and show them what you can do.” At that moment Gabriel came over and began to lead the girl to the elevator “Bu-bye little Dupi, I’ll be looking forward to working with you in the future”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!!!!!  
> Okay, sooo... I KNOW this ship isn't really that popular among the fandom, and NO, I am NOT promoting Pedophiles or child/adult relations... as you can see, Marinette, at this point is Fifteen years old, and in no way shape or form is she (yet) crushing on Gabriel (the father of her ACTUAL current crush), likewise, Gabriel still sees her as a child (his son's girlfriend/crush). So why is he doing this? It's been a month since the fire, and yet, no matter what anyone tries, the girl still acts depressed, So Gabriel, remembering what helped HIM after his wife died (he's getting better, but he's not quite there yet), asked her parents what the girl's passion was... when they told him how she admires his work and the Agreste fashion line, Gabriel quickly works with the rest of the crew (including Nathalie, Adrien, Mari/Adrien's friends, the Agreste crew, and the staff at their school... there's more to come ;) ) to come up with a plan to help the girl out of her slump... or at least to just talk to SOMEONE. 
> 
> So, yeah. Now that THAT'S out of the way... tell me what you think in the comments below...  
> as I said before, if you don't like this ship, then you don't have to read it or comment... just keep in mind, this is FICTION, it's NOT real nor cannon. This is just some kookie things that pop into my mind for who-knows-what-reason, so anyway...  
> Love you guys, thanks for reading, hope you like it, and now for their current status
> 
> Marinette / Gabriel  
> Age 15 / Age 35  
> Acquaintance / Acquaintance


	3. A Miraculous Line

Mari stared at her stuffed squash, thinking over her whole day… she was pulled out of school, got to spend her day at Agreste, chose the fabric for both an over shirt and skirt, didn’t get in trouble for writing on professional sketches… in fact, it was almost like they purposely DIDN’T stop her from picking up the pen in the first place (even if she hadn’t realized she’d even moved until it was too late)… and THEN, they left her in a messy room, nearly overflowing with clothes, ALONE with three models, and she’d… just what was going on here? Mari used her fork to pick at her food as she stared into space in confusion… “Just what are you trying to do?”  
Gabriel instantly looked up from his paper to see the girl still staring at her plate. Inside, his heart had skipped a beat, as anyone’s would at hearing a child speak for the first time in nearly two months (had it really worked?). Outside however, he remained as stoic and professional as ever. Noticing she still wasn’t looking at him, he fixed his paper and went back to reading “It has come to my attention that you seem to become quite introverted as of late. So much so that you’ve begun worrying your friends, teachers and parents. As it stands, no matter what anyone tried, still you refused to even speak. The direction you were headed… I simply could not allow you to continue. If you had… there would be no return.” There. He told her. He wasn’t going to lie to the girl, if she really wanted to know, he would tell her… blunt and to the point.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Depression, Miss Dupain-Cheng” Gabriel flipped the page to his paper “You seem to be showing many of the signs associated with the condition. Refusal to eat, refusal to speak, crying when you think no one is looking, refusal to participate in activities you normally prefer” Mari clenched her fist on her jean clad lap “To put it simple, Miss Dupain-Cheng… you haven’t been yourself”  
“What does that have to do with you?” her voice was shaky, like she was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall “Why… w-why didn’t you stop me when I adjusted those works? Why are you doing this? What does my happiness possibly have to do with you?” Gabriel flipped another page  
“You are a guest in my home. I didn’t stop you because I never intended to in the first place. In fact, the entire purpose of bringing you here was so that you would do such as you did, which turned out surprisingly well. And I must say… It’s not that easy to please Morsowle. And as for why I’m doing this, you really are quite talented Miss Dupain-Cheng, and I thought perhaps being around your dream would finally make you happy and bring you back to yourself.”  
“B-but” she whimpered out “I-I don’t… deserve to be happy” she whispered so low you could barely hear it… but Gabriel did. Without taking his eyes off the girl, who he could clearly see faced her head down to try and hide her falling tears with her bangs, he folded his paper and set it aside.  
“You blame yourself” he stated plainly “Miss Dupain-Cheng, did you purposefully set you house ablaze?” he waited until he saw a very small shake of her head “Then I hardly see how any of it was your fault”  
“BUT IT IS!” she shouted as she raised her head, eyes overflowing with tears as she stood to her feet, palms pressed firmly to the table “I FORGOT TO TURN OF THAT STUPID CURLING IRON! IT’S ALL MY FAULT!” she was starting to shake, but she wouldn’t break down, and yet… she was starting to break out. Gabriel sat there, watching her, waiting for her to get it all out of her system… he knew how this would play out… in fact, he had just been in her very place the year before. “MY STUPID MISTAKE COST MY FAMILY OUR HOME, OUR MEMORIES, THEIR JOBS, ALL OF MY PREVIOUS WORK… GONE! IT’S ALL GONE GABRIEL AGRESTE!” Gabriel heard many gasps from the people around who had stopped to watch and listen to this young girl once she started yelling… and she had just referred to Mr. Agreste by his full name!? “MY STUPID SELF LEFT THAT STUPID CURLING IRON ON WITHOUT EVEN REALIZING IT, JUST BECAUSE I WAS SO ANXIOUS TO GET TO SCHOOL TO SEE YOUR SON! WELL NEWS FLASH, MY HOUSE IS GONE BECAUSE OF ME!!! MY PARENTS LOST EVERYTHING… BECAUSE! OF! ME!!!” she was panting from the overuse of her voice as the tears wouldn’t stop coming. Gabriel sighed as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.  
“It wasn’t your fault” Marinette looked taken aback  
Wha-WEREN’T YOU JUST LISTENING TO WHAT I JUST SAID? I TOLD YOU, IT’S ALL MY-“  
“You can keep trying to defend the reason you find yourself at fault for your family’s accident, but that’s what it was… an accident” Gabriel looked straight into her eyes. Her legs caved, causing her to fall right back into her seat, a look of exasperation on her face “Miss Dupain-Cheng, I spoken with the chief myself and still, all evidence points to your bedroom not being the place of the start of the fire, but in fact, the last place to be consumed by the flames” Mari’s eyes grew wide as her hands shakily rose to cover her mouth  
“wh-what?” Gabriel then pulled out a briefcase, sitting it on the table, opening it and pulling out a manila folder, before closing the briefcase back up and setting it back down beside his chair.  
“Before we continue on, I want you to know that I have your parents explicit permission to allow you to view these detail contained within. This is a copy of the official report” he handed the folder to Marinette. She tried to hold back the trimmers, but couldn’t the whole way. Mari looked over the contents contained in the folder… pictures of her caved-in house, where the top layer had completely collapsed into the bottom. Mari about started to tear up again when she noticed a post-it note saying ‘Cause: Bottom floor walls too weak to hold up top/house layer.’ Mari blinked at the new information… had she read that right? She flipped the next page, another picture, another note ‘Fire seems to have started in bakery kitchen… faulty wiring?’ Faulty wiring? THAT’S what they thought it was… Faulty Wiring?! She continued on ‘all signs point to fire starting in stove/oven’ ‘oven burned to a crisp’ ‘fire started in kitchen, spread to lobby, stairwell, and upper house’ Mari stared at the information in front of her, frozen in shock. “As you can see, the building was faulty. The fire started in the main kitchen before it spread throughout the house. While it appears that the oven was definitely off when your parents leave, there is speculation that a shock of energy caused it to overheat and thus, catch fire. Researchers are currently working on finding out the truth, but the point is… other than the fact that it was your home, this has nothing to do with you.” Mari looked up at the older man sitting just in front of her… it wasn’t her fault? She began thinking back over the last month, she saw how worried her parents were, how concerned her friends had become, and how generous her teachers acted towards her… why? Because she refused to eat, talk, or even smile…. Why? Because she was depressed? Why because she thought the fire was her fault… Why? Because she was always so clumsy and loopy and jumped to conclusions… she dropped her head before Gabriel began to hear a faint, light chuckle, which grew to a giggle, which grew to a full belly laugh, complete with tears. “I’m glad to see you find this amusing”  
“I d-don’t” she said between laughs “It’s just- all this time- I’ve been punishing myself- for starting a fire- I Didn’t START!” she continued laughing “And- And it’s either- laugh- or cry” she continued to laugh as Gabriel just sat there, waiting for her little laughing fit to pass… he could wait though… the girl had cried enough already. After a moment she finally started to calm down enough to catch her wheezing breath.  
“Better?” Gabriel asked  
“Actually… yeah…. Kinda…” she was starting to revert back into shy mode… Gabriel acted quickly  
“Good. Now, back to the matter at hand” he clapped his hands, gaining the girl’s attention “As I was saying earlier, you are quite the talent Miss Dupain-Cheng. In fact, I’m willing to give you the opportunity of a lifetime, should you accept it” he then handed her back the tablet which she had used earlier to put together the Miraculous fan merch, the page open to the Papllion dress. “After great deliberations, I must say that I agree with Morsowle. With summer coming up, adolescents will be having too much time on their hands, as such they will turn to television programs. The Agreste brand just so happens to be a sponsor for the new show Miraculous Ladybug, based off of that ever popular comic book series. As such, we are officially under contract to advertise for them. However, printed T-shirts and the like are simply NOT the Agreste way… therefore, I would like for you, Miss Dupain-Cheng, to design fandom merchandise that will appeal to both old and young, while still being as elegant and proper as the Agreste brand appears. Models have already been chosen for you, however, you will not meet with them until the final reveal. We have, however, gathered all of their measurements, as well as skin tone, hair and eye color. Summer is a mere four months away, that gives you around twenty weeks to come up with, and complete, a total of, at least, thirteen different designs on top of attending your lessons, and spending time out of the house. So, Miss Dupain-Cheng… are you up for the challenge?” Mari’s jaw dropped as she blinked up at him… was he… was he offering her a JOB?! “And before you go crazy, this is not a job, rather… a test. I want to see what you can do, see if you have what it takes to make it in this world Miss Dupain-Cheng. And perhaps, should you prove wise, an internship once you are older. But for now, you are to focus on this task. Everything you could need will be provided at the drop of a hat to help you complete this chore. But again I say, I don’t want you cramped up within the house all day. Be sure to take care of yourself, and become more yourself again… those are what your parents ask of you. Now, do we have a deal?” Gabriel held his hand out expectantly. Mari’s smile grew trice in size before she shook his hand back  
“YES!”  
```  
One hour later, Marinette finds herself back at the Agreste manor.  
She had just stepped foot through the door, when a bundle of blond captures her in a warm embrace "Mari!" Marinette blinks in surprise before returning the hug. Adrien pulls back enough to cup her face and look her in the eye. "Are you feeling better now? Did it help? Did you have fun? What was your favorite part? Are you feeling better?" Adrien bombarded. Mari could only laugh at her silly friend.  
"Well, that's a sound I haven't heard in a good while" Tom stated as he and Sabine walked towards the two... who suddenly realized how close they were at the moment, and instantly took a step back from each other, causing the older couple to laugh.  
"So dear, how was it?" Sabine asked. Everyone turned to face Marinette, all hoping among all hope to finally hear her thoughts again  
"... it was good" Mari stated softly. Her parents let out a sigh of relief, while Adrien suddenly lifted the girl off her feet, twirling her like they were dance partners, causing the girl to squeak in surprise  
"You're Speaking Again~" he sang-songed. Mari just giggled  
"Yes, I am, and..." Adrien set her back on her feet as she looked to her own "I'm... I'm sorry for making you all so worried... I thought the fire was my fault, so, I guess I was just trying to punish myself, but... I guess I went too far" Everyone looked at her like she’d just said she hated fashion  
"Why would you think the fire was your fault? You were still in school when it happened" Tom asked worriedly, her husband joining her side.  
"I thought... I figured that I'd forgotten to turn off my curling iron again, so-"  
"Wait, curling iron? You don't mean the one I got you for your birthday, do you?" Adrien asked, seeming shocked. Mari nodded "Marinette... there's no way that could have caused it. It has a built in safety feature... after five minutes of not being used, it shuts off automatically." Marinette stepped out of his embrace, staring jaw-dropped at her friend… what? “I remembered when you told me how your old curling iron had fallen into your empty trash bin that once, and how you were able to catch it before the heat fully melted the can, so… I purposely looked… for weeks, I might add, for an iron that, should it be forgotten or fall or left alone too long… it would automatically turn off on its own.”  
“what?”  
“And besides that Dear” Sabine added “After you left for school, I had gone up to gather your dirty laundry… Sweetheart, your iron WAS off. And to be safe, I even unplugged it”  
“That was four hours before the fire even started” Tom added comfortingly  
“So… s-so… it wasn’t… my… fault?” the three others quickly surrounded her with loving hugs as the poor girl cried her eyes out in both exhaustion and relief. She really had worked herself up so much for nothing  
“Oh Mari” Adrien whispered  
“Sweetie” Sabine took her daughters face in her hands, lifting her head to meet her eyes “If you ever, ever feel like something is your fault, or like you feel depressed… please, come to us. We all love you Sweetheart, so much. And we promise to be there for you, to help you through it, to encourage you… all of us. Your father and I, Adrien, Alya, Nino, and all the rest of your class… Please… next time… don’t let it fester like that… come to us” she gently wiped a tear off the younger girl’s cheek  
*sniff* “okay” Mari whispered as she was once more, enveloped in the loving group hug of the ones she loved most in the world.

```  
Over the next four months, Marinette kept busy with her schoolwork, homework, family time, and friend time/outings (Gabriel instructed his son to be sure the girl get out of the house as often as possible). Every day, at least one to three of her classmates would come over to help encourage the girl in anyway they could (Max, Kym, and Alex brought the latest Mega Strike game, Rose and Jeuleka gave her a book of poetry and plays, Chloe had Sabrina take her for mani-pedis, Maylene and Ivan serenaded her, Nino made her a mix of all her favorite songs, and Nathaniel gave her a new drawing tablet, as well as a painting of her as her favorite super heroine), Alya, however, had every Saturday reserved for her alone for BFF girl-talk time.  
As promised, Marinette was provided with everything she needed to complete her task for the Miraculous Agreste line… including access to Gabriel’s fabric room (Adrien made sure to show her every inch of the room, thriving in the pure joy she displayed at the sight of such a treasure room).  
A knock at her door caught her attention as she was finishing another outfit “Come in” she called out. Surprisingly, both Nathalie and Gabriel Agreste himself stepped into her room. “Miss Dupain-Cheng”  
“M-Mr. Agreste” she stood to her feet. Gabriel looked around her neatly made room, eyes landing on the only form of progress he could see… it was the purple Papllion dress.  
“So… is this your contribution for the Miraculous line?” honestly, he wasn’t surprised. He had wanted to keep her busy with her everyday life, that’s why he had instructed his son to make sure the girl socialized regularly with her friends, and to give daily reports… he wasn’t about to let her become cold and distant like he knew he had become  
“Uh-um, w-well, this is one of them” she shyly avoided eye contact. Gabriel’s eyes widened  
“One of them?” Marinette bashfully looked to her walk-in closet. Gabriel strode over before opening the doors and entering… he was shocked. For on the far left was all his supplied Agreste name brand, but on the right… all originals he’d never seen before. Marinette quietly made her way inside the closet, standing next to her idol “Miss Dupain-Cheng… just how many pieces did you make?” he asked without taking his eyes off the contents of the closet  
“Um… thirty… three, I think… there should be about two outfits for each model… although, five of the models will have three outfits… I was working on thirty four before you came in” Gabriel turned, wide eyed to see the girl blushing, looking to her feet. In all his time, in all his business, he had NEVER seen ANYONE who could pull this off… there’s no way she did this all on her own.  
“Miss Dupain-Cheng, please inform Nathalie the names of your assistants so that they may be properly repaid for their assistance” Mari blinked at him  
“I wasn’t aware I could have an assistant” what?  
“Are you telling me that you, alone, both designed and created all thirty four of these outfits?” at that, Mari scowled and folded her arms, staring him straight in the eye  
“Mr. Agreste, I never cheat. You gave me a task, to create a line of fan merchandise for your Miraculous line, and that’s exactly what I did. If I would have known I was allowed assistance, I probably would have doubled my quota. As it stands to reason, fashion is my passion, so every chance I got, I would work on one or another outfit. To be completely honest, the fact that I can sew again after months of refusing to even look at a needle, completely overwhelmed me, and inspiration struck in nearly everything I saw. So yes. I alone created each and every one of these outfits… by hand, I might add. And if they’re not to your standards, then I’m sorry, but I poured my heart and soul into each and every one of them”  
“… I never said they were not up to Agreste standards” Mari’s scowl fell as she unfolded her arms. Gabriel pulled one of the outfits out, inspecting the stitching, the fabric, the color coordination… had a fifteen year old girl, REALLY completed all of these flawless pieces… all on her own? “Nathalie” said assistant suddenly appeared in the doorway “Please call Morsowle, inform him that the entire new Miraculous line is finished. Also, please contact all chosen models to inform them the show will be held in three days, giving all the opportunity to practice and prepare for the catwalk. Be sure to have Adrien show them all how to present themselves with Agreste dignity. Call the loading team. We’ll need rolling racks to load all these into the truck to safely deliver them to the Eiffel tower. Be sure nothing happens to a single piece, as this line will be presented under the Agreste name, and if even one piece becomes ruined, that entire outfit would be deemed destroyed. And lastly, contact Miraculous Ladybug, as well as the press to inform them of the upcoming Fashion show. I want line to be seen in every country, through every language. If this show really is as big as you claim, then this could be a very good thing for Agreste Fashion. Be sure to have the Tech team update our websites with each new piece. Miss Dupain-Cheng, do you have the design sketches for each outfit for reproduction?” Mari stared, wide-eyed, dumbfoundedly handing the Fashion Guru her notebook, nearly filled to the brim with each detail included in each outfit. Gabriel took the notebook, flipping through it before handing it over to his assistant “And lastly, send a copy of each design included within this notebook to the design team for reproduction. I want these ready for sale before the show begins, so that, once others see the show, they can immediately go and purchase them for their own.”  
“Yes Sir.” At that, Nathalie left to start on the list her boss gave her. Mari turned back to Gabriel, still flabbergasted  
“The… whole… line?” Gabriel took notice at the young designer  
“Yes. With your permission, I would like to take this entire line and produce it through Agreste” Was she hearing him right? Did he just say… he wanted to… produce her design!? “Of course, you will be recognized as the artist. I do not believe in Plagiarism, nor do I practice such. I suggest that you come up with a signature-” Gabriel stopped as he noticed a small hand sewn signature on a particular shirt sticking out from among all the hanging outfits. Upon further inspection, he realized that each piece had the same signature secretly placed somewhere on their content. Gabriel smirked “Well. It would seem as if you already have that covered. I assume that each signature is included in each design page?”  
“Yes Sir”  
“Very good.” Gabriel paused for a moment “You know, I must honestly say, I’m quite impressed, as I have no doubt that you, Miss Dupain-Cheng, will indeed become a fabulous designer in the near future.” He side glanced her to see her beaming at her collection. He cleared his throat, startling the girl back into reality “Well, what do you say?”  
“Yes, of course!” she beamed  
“Very well. I shall take my leave then. Good day Miss Dupain-Cheng” With that, he left her alone. Just as he closed the door behind him, he heard the high squeal of a teenage girl as she started rambling excitedly to her pet. Gabriel chuckled as he pulled his phone out to call the stage team for the next show. He was going to have to keep a close eye on this new up and coming designer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette / Gabriel  
> Age 15 / Age 35  
> Acquaintance / Acquaintance


	4. The Miraculous Line

The next day, Marinette was woken by the light wraps at her door. Marinette moaned as she stretched her sleep away. When she opened her eyes, Miss Nathalie was standing at the side of her bed, tablet schedule at the ready. “Good morning Miss Dupain-Cheng, I trust that you slept well?” the stotic woman asked  
“Mmhmm” the younger hummed out while she yawned  
“It’s time to rise and shine now. You must now get up and dress for the occasion. I trust that your own outfit is complete? It is YOUR day after all.”  
“Occasion?” the girl asked… it was her day? What was that supposed to mean? It wasn’t Christmas… it wasn’t her birthday… she’s still too young for graduation… What occas-” Marinette cut herself as her eyes flew wide… “thefashionshow” she mumbled to herself, before springing out of bed and rushing to put on her newly finished Ladybug Business Suite.  
“I’m ready” she called out as she reappeared in her Ladybug printed blouse with bright red dress pants and black blazer. Holding the blazer together (aka, blocking the one closed button near the bottom, she had a red belt with an open-winged ladybug embroil for the latch. Her shoes were red flats with closed-winged ladybugs to top it off. She had just finished the final outfit the night before. In fact… she could have sworn she had fallen asleep at her desk… so, how did she wake up in her bed?  
“Miss Dupain-Cheng, while I know how excited you are for this event, as well as how hard you’ve been working, and all… don’t you think it’d be a good idea to do something with your hair?” Mari blinked, before turning to look in the mirror… she squeaked before running to the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. Fifteen minutes later, Marinette reemerged with a proper messy bun, ladybug red lips, clean teeth, and a natural blush that could slay a country of men. “Now, you’re ready” Nathalie smirked as she led the young designer to the dining room for her morning breakfast, while she listed off everything the younger girl would need to be sure this debut was a success.  
\---  
An hour later, Marinette found herself on the way to the shooting site. Neither of the Agreste men had been at breakfast that morning, as Nathalie had informed the girl that both were currently already at the site, making sure everything was done to the fullest to pull this off. Mari smiled in the backseat as she saw the Eiffel Tower coming closer and closer… it was then that she noticed that there had been a stage set up right in front of it, a stage and… a runway? Marinette gasped. THIS is where her debut would be?! HERE?! In front of one of the most FAMOUS landmarks in ALL of France?! When they pulled up, the door opened to reveal Gabriel Agreste, himself, standing there with an outstretched hand to offer to help her out. Marinette nearly died of heart failure as Gabriel, Nathalie, and the Gorilla escorted her around the site, telling her everything she could possibly need to know, before they guided her to the backstage…  
“SURPRISE!!!”  
Marinette’s eyes grew wide as her hands flew to cover her mouth as she tried to hold back the tears… everyone was there, and when she says everyone, she means EVERYONE… Alya, Nino, Maylene, Ivan, Kym, Alex, Max, Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel, Sabrina, and even Chloe (surprisingly). Her parents seemed to be catering the event. Anneliese Faux seemed to be helping everyone into their outfits. Eyranne and Aaron seemed to be in charge of hair and make-up, and Phil-Phil (Mari giggled inside at the nickname) seemed to be going around, making sure everything was ready for the runway. Suddenly Mari felt a larger hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Adrien dressed in his usual attire, beaming at her with pride and joy “Congratulations Marinette. I knew you could do it.” Marinette turn and jumped at him, wrapping him in one of the warmest hugs he’d had in quite a long while  
“Thank you. Oh thank you” she said through her tears of joy  
“Hey now, there’s really no need for thanks. All of this is due to your heard work” he gently pulled her away to look into her eyes “Really Marinette, how you were able to create so many different outfits in such a small time span… it’s beyond extraordinary… maybe even… Miraculous” he stated with an eyebrow haggle. Mari laughed at the pun… on purpose or not. She couldn’t wipe the grin off her face as Adrien led her over to her BFF (who the proceeded to crush the girl in a mamma bear tight hug)  
“MARIIIIIIIIIIII!” Alya giggled as she hugged her bestie. Both girls broke into a fit of giggles as Alya spun Marinette in her embrace  
“Alya, let me down” Mari stated between laughs. Alya obliged before pulling her into one more sincere hug  
“I’ll never get tired of hearing that voice” Alya whispered as she tried to hold back her own tears. Mari smiled, now glad that her depression seemed to now be over. She missed human interactions.  
“Alya, you’re Volpina?”  
“The one and only” Alya answered with a smirk as she gave a twirl to show off her fur lined orange half-vest and skirt, black half-sleeved shirt, black fur lined boots, two fur bracelets, and of course her furry headband with fox ear bow (Alya’s favorite part). “It’s a perfect fit too… you didn’t know we all were going to be your models, right?”  
“No clue”  
“Then… how is it that every outfit fits each model just right?”  
“Mr. Agreste gave me a list describing each model’s size and distinct features, such as hair and eye color and skin tone. I just went with which model I thought would work best with each outfit. Although, if I’m being honest… I WAS kinda thinking of you while making THIS one” Mari winked “The way she was described seriously made me think of you. Although, I gotta say… you pull this off WAY better than I imagined”  
“*Tch* Girl, you know I do”  
“MOVE IT! OUT OF THE WAY! MARINETTE!” Both girls looked up to see the second blonde from their class storming over, a furious rage in her eye “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?”  
“What is the meaning of what Chloe?” Mari asked innocently  
“This, Marinette, THIS! Stripes Marinette… you WANT ME to wear horizontal STRIPES?! DO you WANT me to look FAT?!” Marinette finally took the chance to look over her classmate. She had a soft yellow sweater vest, over a yellow and black striped turtleneck, which matched with the yellow and black striped stockings. She also had black mini-shorts, black pumps with little open-winged bees on the tips, and, to top it all off, a small white ribbon for her ponytail. “Did you do THIS on PURPOSE!? I KNOW that you’ve been through a lot, but I’ve been TRYING to NOT be so MEAN TO YOU, and THIS IS THE THANKS I GET!?”  
“Chloe… what are you talking about? For one thing, I had no idea that any of my classmates were going to be my models… all I had to go by was a brief description of each, including size, hair and eye color. Chloe I would NEVER try to make ANY of my friends look fat, in fact, I’m insulted that you would even consider such a thing… which brings me to my next point… the stripes are only shown on your arms, legs and neck, and really, they’re so thin I’d hardly say they’re there… in short, You Do NOT Look FAT.” Chloe blinked dumbfoundedly at the young designer “In fact, I’d say you pull it off fairly nicely. The yellow sweater makes your stripes pop, but in a good way, making you center of attention… a true Queen Bee if I do say so myself” Mari smiled at her childhood bully “It looks great on you, Chloe” this seemed to snap the blonde back to reality as she quickly spun around, hiding her now burning face  
“Of course it does, I’M wearing it” she stated over her shoulder, flipping her ponytail as she left back to the make-up station.  
“Well” Adrien stated, rubbing the back of his neck nervously “guess I’d better start getting dressed too” Mari stared in amazement  
“You mean… y-you mean, you’re in the show too?!” Alya laughed at her bestie’s shocked expression  
“Well… yeah, I mean… I’m like, the only blond guy in class, plus I have plenty of experience on the catwalk, so… who better for the role of Chat Noir?” Mari’s jaw dropped as she shakily lifted a finger to point to the boy  
“Y-you, y-y-y-you’re gonna b-be… Ch-ch-chat N-Noir?” Never in her life had she been so glad to have worn Ladybug herself… fate… it just HAD to be  
“Yeah, I mean… is that okay?”  
“YES!” she shouted a little too loudly “I-I mean, yes, that’s great, Wonderful, I mean, who else could play the perfect little Kitty?”… did she just call him Kitty? Wait a minute… if he was going to be Chat, then that would include “theswimwear” she mumbled as her eyes grew wide, hoping beyond hope that he hadn’t actually heard her… unfortunately that hope was demolished when Adrien smirked at her… this boy would be the death of her  
“Furr-tunately, the swimwear won’t be till later on into the show” Mari could feel her face growing hotter and hotter by the second. Adrien chuckled as he leaned in closer, making eye contact as he whispered for only her to hear “But don’t worry m’Lady, you’ve been swimming in my mind all day” great, now the blush was spreading away from her face  
“Sh-shut up” she stuttered out, pushing his nose back out of her space. Adrien genially laughed at this, and she couldn’t help but think back to their first day of school where he offered her that umbrella during that huge thunderstorm (sadly though, the umbrella had been in her room during the fire, as well as all the rest of her precious momentous, but she pushed that thought from her mind… no use being sad over an accident). Finally the boy calmed down enough to bid Mari goodbye before walking off to get ready for the show… which was set to start in… one hour.  
\---  
Cameras started going off while mics were pointed towards the stage as the Head CEO of Agreste, (dressed in a deep royal purple suit coat, over a slightly lighter purple vest with silver-lined Butterfly buttons, which again, was over his proper, long-collared white dress shirt, paired with a pair of deep grey dress pants, white socks, and deep royal purple dress shoes), stepped foot towards the waiting mic.  
“Thank you all for coming today. I would like to take the time now, to speak a little about this project. The line you are about to see, have been both designed AND created by one of Agreste’s future upcoming designers. Every piece you see today on the runway is the original design. However, if you see something you would like to purchase for yourself, they will be available for purchase the moment this show is over. Based off the new hit children’s series, Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir, the designer was asked to design a few pieces based on the show and its many characters within a four months’ time span. However, what she ended up providing for us, in itself, was Miraculous, as she ended up creating, not just a few pieces, but a total of thirty-five complete, original outfits. This includes the attire I’m currently wearing myself. And I believe you will all agree with me in deeming today’s line, with the appropriate title of… Miraculous.” The crowd applauded “Now please, sit back and enjoy the show”

Marinette’s stomach was doing flips as she watched her role model, not only talking about her designs, but wearing one himself “ohmygosh…idon’tknowifIcandothis” she mumbled to herself, starting to feel slightly woozy from the stress  
“Marinette?” Mari turned to see whose larger hand had suddenly landed on her shoulder  
“A-Adrien” said boy had changed into his first outfit… a claw-ripped green tee-shirt (yes on purpose), with a black undershirt which had bright green feral-cat eyes (peeking out from the claw marks) and a collar shaped to appear like cat ears. He also sported a black leather jacket (with a little bell zipper), black leather pants (a small claw mark on his right kneecap) and shin-high black leather boots. Honestly, if Adrien hadn’t already been holding her up, she probably would have combust at the mere sight of him. “S-so… you’re Chat Noir?” Adrien blinked before he smirked and leaned in to whisper  
“Shhh… don’t blow my cover m’Lady, our identities must remain secret… especially if we are to take down the dreaded Hawk Moth” he jabbed his thumb towards his father, still smirking. Mari giggled  
“But what if I don’t WANT to take him down?” she smirked back  
“Well then… we’ll just have to blow him away with your fabulous performance, Buginette” Adrien haggled his eyebrows as he leaned in closer to the girl, causing the girl to try to cover another giggle as she pushed her companion back by his nose  
“Silly Kitty”  
“But I’m YOUR silly Kitty” Mari rolled her eyes at the playful banter. It was good that he had come over when he did, seeing as how the little Akumas in her stomach seem to have calmed down a little.  
“Um… P-Princess” Mari looked back to the boy in front of her as he took her one hand into both of his “W-what if… What if I… W-what if I really WAS… your… kitty?” Mari blinked dumbfoundedly… was he still supposed to be in character? And if so… why did he call her Princess? And… he was nervous? Adrien must have seen the confusion on her face as he took a deep breath in “Oh boy, l-look, Mari… there’s something… th-there’s something I need to tell you… something that… probably should have been said a long time ago, I just… never really had the courage to say it out loud. I-I guess I must have just been too afraid that you wouldn’t want to see me like… the way I want to see you…” Adrien glanced to the floor, trying to work up the courage to tell her exactly what he’s been trying to tell her since the day they met “You see, the truth is… Marinette, I-”  
“THERE YOU ARE!” Phillipe shouted as he rushed towards the pair “Adrien you must hurry Kitty, you’re on next” Adrien’s eyes widened at the realization… he was so caught up in trying to confess to the girl, he had completely forgotten he was there for an ACTUAL REASON. Adrien turned back towards his best friend  
“I’m sorry m’Lady, looks like we’ll have to pick this back up after the show” then he quickly kissed her cheek and ran to his place. Mari stood stock frozen with her eyes wide and her jaw dropped as she lifted a hand to touch the place where the two had met… Phillipe smirked  
“Oh come now Dupi… that wasn’t your first kiss now, was it?” slowly Mari turned to acknowledge the older designer  
“Y-yeah, it kinda… was…” if Phillipe had said anything else after that… she completely missed it as a small, sweet smile began to grow on her face “hekissedme” she mumbled to herself… this was turning out to be the best day of Marinette’s life.  
\---  
This was the worst day of Marinette’s life… or at least, that’s what poor little Manon was thinking as she cried, apologizing over and over again as she stared at the dark grape juice that now stained her favorite babysitter’s Ladybug themed business suit. She and her mommy had arrived a little late, so she was still trying to finish her lunch as she was being changed into her outfit (a teal, short-sleeved, short dress with purple stars lining the bottom under a black tank top with a white string like pattern, purple tights with black string-like patterns, and purple/teal/grey tennis shoes with black Velcro straps. She also had teal/purple/black star bands for her pigtails, and a personalized star wand of the same colors and a yellow stem). She should have listened to her mommy when she told her to keep the cap on her sippy cup, but no… she just HAD to try and prove to her mommy that she could drink like the big kids… honestly, she wasn’t even sure WHY she had to suddenly use the capped cup… I mean, she hadn’t used one in over a year, so she figured that she was fine… and she was… then she saw her babysitter and went running to show her the pretty outfit… honestly, she didn’t see the wire on the ground, and had completely forgotten she even had her drink in her hand. When she looked up from her face plant, the little girl was mortified to see that she had completely soaked the older girl. Marinette had rushed down to her, asking if she was okay, completely ignoring her own disaster… Manon began to cry. “MANON! I’m SO sorry Marinette- Oh, your Outfit” Mrs. Chamak cried out as she rushed to the scene  
“Forget the outfit, I’m more concerned with Manon… Manon, sweetie, are you hurt anywhere?” Mari asked as she knelt down to eye level with the little girl. Manon sniffed and shook her head. Mari let out a breath of relief. “Oh good. That was quite a tumble, wasn’t it?” Mari tried to joke… which really just made Monon feel worst… this was her babysitter, one of the people she loved more than anyone else, she had worked so hard on everything after being so sad for so long, and yet… her first thought was if Manon was okay? Manon looked down, ashamed to even look at her hero, when her eyes widened on fear as the tears started to form again… her tights ripped… she had not only ruined Mari’s whole outfit, but NOW she had ruined HERS. She began to cry again  
“I… I r-ripped m-my tights, and r-ruined your ou-outf-fit… M-Mari, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry” Marinette looked down to the girls scrapped knee and frowned  
“Does it hurt?” Manon shook her head No. Mari smiled “Manon, don’t worry, okay? We have plenty of designers here, that I’m sure at least ONE of them can fix your outfit as good as new” Mari winked  
“B-b-but, w-what about… you?” Mari blinked  
“Me? I’m okay”  
“B-but… your clothes”  
“Oh Manon” Mari smiled softly “These are just fabric thrown together in pretty patterns… I can always remake it, or wait for Agreste to come out with it” she shrugged  
“B-but what will y-you wear now? Y-you can’t wear your outfit n-now… because of me” Manon finished with a sad pout  
“Oh Manon” Mari gently laid her forehead on Manon’s “Don’t worry… there’re plenty of things for me to wear… Okay? Now, how about you and you momma head over to Miss Eyranne? See if she can fix those tights?” Manon nodded as Nadia bent down and picked up her daughter  
“Common Baby doll, let’s go”  
\---  
“Dupi? What in the world HAPPENED to you?!” Marinette looked up to see Phillipe staring at her in horror “Is THAT Wine?”  
“Oh, no… Grape juice”  
“Just as bad. Common” he grabbed her wrist, leading her to the wardrobe truck. “Did it soak all the way through?” he asked as he searched through the different clothes  
“Uh… y-yeah, actually, it’s kinda starting to stick” Phillipe stopped his search “Follow me. Boy is it a good thing Jr Agreste needs so many showers a day” he led her to a side trailer “There should already be a towel in there. you’ll need to get all the juice off so we don’t ruin the next outfit. Use the shower cap to guard your hair. Try to be as fast as you can Dupi. I’ll be back with your new outfit. Alright?”  
“A-alright” Mari entered into the trailer as Phillipe rushed back towards the truck, trying to figure out which outfit she should wear  
\---  
“Morsowle, have you seen Miss Dupain-Cheng? The show’s nearly half way through, and she needs to be ready to present herself as the head designer of this project for the press, yet, I can’t find her anywhere” Phillipe look at his boss, still dressed in his purple Hawk Moth attire from the beginning introduction… Phillipe smirked… he knew EXACTLY what the girl would wear  
“Gabby dear, you worry too much. We just had a little wardrobe malfunction, so I’m on my way to pick up her replacement outfit this moment”  
“Where is she?”  
“My my Gabby, I never took you to be a pervert, ESPECIALLY for someone so young” he winked. Gabriel’s face paled  
“That is NOT what I-”  
“Oh relax Gabby, I’m only teasing. She’s in the shower trailer, waiting on her new outfit, so if you’ll excuse me” Phillipe rushed away to the wardrobe truck… oh THIS was going to be GOOD  
\---  
Marinette pulled out the outfit handed to her through the crack of the door… this one? I mean, sure, it was pretty, but… wasn’t she supposed to look… professional?  
\---  
“Uh… Ph-Phillipe, are… a-are you sure THIS is what I should be wea-”  
“Hold still please Dupi dear. You keep moving and you’ll ruin your eyeliner, then I’ll have to start all over again” Phillipe instructed as he worked on her face “We have a mere fifteen minutes until the show is over and honestly, you look lovely dear. The most elegant young designer here. But it’ll all be for naught if any of this smears while I’m applying it. I am NOT sending you out on that stage looking like a raccoon.” Mari let a small giggle pass through her lips  
“Okay Phillipe” she straightened her back and held as still as she could manage  
“Thank you Dupi” Phillipe got back to work. Thirteen minutes later, she was done. Everyone backstage stared as she made her way to the stage. Adrien, the final model, dressed in the Chat Noir summer swimwear finally came backstage, Mari tried to hide her blush as Adrien’s eyes widened at the sight of her… had she changed her clothes?  
“M-Mari, you look-” just then they heard her name being introduced from the stage  
“I’m sorry Adrien, I have to go”  
\---  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, I trust that you took to enjoy the show, and would like to remind everyone that every outfit shown is now currently available online and at a department store near you. Now, without further ado, let us finally meet the designer, the mastermind behind every piece seen today, my future apprintice… Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng” a standing ovation was given as Mari made her way onto center stage, dressed in the beautiful short lavender Papillion sundress she had been finishing up the day she was told she had created the entire line. She wore a white, silver butterfly belt, with her lavender ballet flats, the butterfly watch, her three butterfly necklace, and just for the day, a pair of small lavender butterfly earrings. She forewent the black capris, however, choosing instead to dawn a pair of near-white lavender tights. She looked gorgeous and all eyes were on her. Mari smiled as she made her way to the parked mic  
“I’d like to thank everyone for today. To be completely honest, I had all but given up on becoming a designer. A lot has happened in the last year, and it eventually got to the point where I’d even refuse to talk. Thankfully, I have loving friends and family who refuse to give up on me and eventually showed me the way back to living. Without the… I don’t know if I’d be standing here today… so… I’d like to thank my friends and family, for being my models and support through every step of the way. I’d like to thank Mr. Agreste and the Agreste label for giving me this chance and believing in me. I’d like to thank all the wonderful workers who put this beautiful scenery together, as well as the workers who have been working non-stop to replicate each piece for your future purchase. And Finally, I’d like to thank each and every one of you who chose to come and watch this show. I really hope you liked it, and look forward to creating more for you in the future. Thank you” the crowd cheered, and Marinette could have cried she was so happy.  
An hour later found the whole crew back at the Agreste manor, celebrating a job well done, where Mari informed each of her friends that they could keep each outfit that they modeled, earning her another round of applause, and the biggest group hug of her life.  
\---  
“Morsowle?”  
“Yes Gabby?”  
“Why were Miss Dupain-Cheng and myself a matching pair? I thought she made it very clear that she preferred the heroine Ladybug to the villainous Hawk Moth… just what are you trying to pull?”  
“Why Gabby, whatever do you mean?”  
“You know EXACTLY what I mean. Miss Dupain-Cheng and I are NOT a pair. She’s a child for pete sake. A recovering depressionist at that… the LAST thing that girl needs is another rumor going around like, like THAT.”  
“Gabby, I assure you, I meant no harm towards you or little Dupi in choosing that dress. Is it not alright for one to dress like their hero? And I don’t mean Papillion… I’ve spoken with my niece at lengths about her… the girl looks up to you Gabby… YOU are her hero, her idol, and, based on the fact that you also publicly announced that she WILL be your apprentice someday, I figured… what’s the harm? Is it not common for the student to dress like the teacher? To both announce AND establish the future bond you will create? I assure you, my intentions, and other’s views of it, were perceived as innocent. Weren’t yours, Gabby?” Gabriel was struck at that. Of COURSE his thoughts of her were pure, she was a child, one that his son loved, he made an agreement with the girl’s father, he was going to train her and help her become better prepared so that one day, when they were both ready, she could become Mrs. Agreste, then she and his son could take over the family business when his time came to an end. To even consider such a scandal being even a thought, that HE and Miss Dupain-Cheng would be “together” like that… of HIM being with a CHILD, his stomach began to twist and turn  
“Of course they were. They themselves may not be able to see it at the moment, but I can see it clear as day… my son is in love with the Dupain-Cheng girl, as she is in love with him. My only wish is to help guide her to become the best option for his wife, as well as a true successor for the Agreste brand. Yes, I intend to make her my apprentice, so that one day, she may take over this company when I am gone. I trust her to care for both my business AND my son in those days, and eventually, she will inherit half of what I have, the other half going to my son, and provide the glorious sounds of little feet running amongst the halls. I can only hope to be able to meet the little ones before I join my wife above. She has the makings of a fine woman and will make an exceptionally well Mrs. Agreste someday. As was the agreement between her father and myself.”  
“I see… well, I should probably be getting home. Busy day tomorrow, after all… toodles Gabby”  
“Fare well Morsowle. I shall see you at the office tomorrow”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! That's done.  
> Okay, so... being the Graphic Designer that I am, I maaaybe... kiiinda actually created some of the outfits for view...  
> Truthfully I hope to be able to create all of the outfits I had in mind, right now though, I just have Mari, Adrien, Alya, Nino, Chloe, Kym, Manon and Gabriel... the hope is to have ALL the akuma based outfits at least ;)  
> So anyway... I'll keep uploading them here on my DeviantArt account (link below) if you guys are interested. 
> 
> http://anniartist39.deviantart.com/gallery/63621832/Miraculous-Fanfic-Fanart
> 
> UPDATE!!!  
> I now have the ENTIRE line done and available for view... INCLUDING a group pic. So go on and speck it out... tell me what you think, which outfit is your favorite, and/or if you have a recommendation for more ^_^
> 
> So what did you guys think of this chapter? thoughts? don't forget to like, share and comment down below  
> {please, please, pleasepleasepleaseplease, PLEASE}  
> thanks guys  
> <3


	5. Was It Arson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay, so, quick note... I've been getting a lot of notes reminding me that I misspelled some names and or certain words repeatedly... please note that   
> 1\. I do NOT have a beta reader  
> 2\. When I first started writing FF for Miraculous, I couldn't find all the names so I found alternatives and have just stuck with them this whole time (I'm sorry if this gets anyone's OCD, but it would just take too much time to go through and correct all the misspelled names in every chapter of all my stories)  
> 3\. as for how I spell "Kawamii", for my first fic, I tried to look it up, but since Miraculous was still new, I couldn't find the proper spelling, however I DID notice that with each ones name, they have a repeating letter (Tikki, Plagg, Wayzz, Buzza, Trixx, Dessu, Nooroo), so with that in mind I spelled it with TWO I's (Plus, I'm pretty sure I saw it somewhere else with two I's)  
> and 4. I'm not some kid in HS with all the time in the world, I'm actually an adult with two jobs, who can mostly only find time to write between 11pm-4am (there's a reason my signature is a pencil with a setting sun), so, yeah. I'm tired, I may screw up from time to time, but I LOVE writing, and I LOVE all of YOU <3 all these views, comments and kudos fill me with joy and make me feel worth while. Thank you  
> So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to Designing Love... enjoy :D

A year passed by and time went on. Marinette continued her studies, made time for her friends, attended to her therapy secessions (both family and personal), and would work on little projects here and there during her spare time. Alya still came over every Saturday, and it seemed like Wednesdays had been reserved for Adrien. Gabriel made sure to require his son’s schedule free every Wednesday so that he could focus on his friend (and possibly get closer to her). Meanwhile, Gabriel continued on with his work, as well as assisting and being present to every insurance meeting for the Dupain-Chengs (his very presence guaranteed they received the full truth and the best service, else they and their entire firm be shut down to the ground), and being sure to stand out of his sons way with the girl. However, what no one else, not even Nathalie knew, was that he had taken another look into the file and noticed… let’s call them… some hiccups. Something was off about the whole deal, and Gabriel was determined to figure out what… but until the fire chief himself says anything… he’s keeping it to himself. The LAST thing he needs is for Marinette to find out and enter into another depression stage (the poor dear was JUST pulling herself out of this last one). Something wasn’t right, so he called the Chief and asked him, if there were any more bakery fires, that he’d let HIM know first (ah the beauty of holding power)… something wasn’t right but he just CAN’T put his finger on it… he was just starting to look over the folder again when a knock sounded at his door  
“Sir, the Head Chief of the Police and fire department is here”  
“Oh?” Gabriel stood from his seat as he made his way to the foyer to meet with the men. “Welcome. Please, this way” Thankfully the children were at school, and Sabine was at work. The three men met in the livingroom along with Tom (Who’s burn was still healing) and Nathalie. “Please, take a seat everyone. Now, what is this all about?” Both chiefs looked to one another before speaking  
“Well, we looked into all the information you gave us, and noticed that you were right… something didn’t add up” the Policeman said “We looked into the details, the receipts, recall notices, even the oven itself and came to one simple solution… there is no way that oven should have caught fire, let alone burn down the entire building.”  
“We looked into the possibility of faulty wiring, but again, came up with nothing. We even had a high grade inspector come in, to which he confirmed… the building in question held absolutely no risk of hazor towards either itself or those within. In fact, he stated that the bakery had one of the most well wired systems he’d ever seen”  
“That would be because of my brother” Tom added in “When we first got the place, he completely rewired the entire building for us, as he has his masters in Electrical Engineering, and Sabine was pregnant for the first girl on our side in generations… he wanted to be absolutely sure the baby would be safe, so he did the work himself.”  
“I see” Gabriel added as he stroke his chin in thought  
“Which brings me to my next point” The Police chief picked up “While we found no faulty in the oven itself, we did find something else… Mr. Dupain” he pulled out a folder, handing him and Gabriel each a copy of a photo “Do you recognize this embol?” Tom stared wide-eyed  
“That’s the logo for the Bakery. My Marinette designed it, and we had just re-ordered a new stock of packing supplies that week”  
“Did you happen to have any clothing with the logo on it… such as a shirt or an apron or a hat?”  
“Marinette surprised us last year with personalized aprons with the logo on them for the stores last anniversary, although we only had the three made, since it’s a family run store.”  
“Do you know of any reason why we would find this INSIDE the over?”  
“What?” Tom looked shocked  
“We’re not quite sure how, but somehow this logo, as well as the particular fabric it was on, although it was a little charred, it was still intact inside the Oven.”  
“ah, that would be Marinette again…” Tom scratched the back of his head “she grew up hearing stories about when I first started baking… of course, back then I was just a kid experimenting in my parents kitchen. Needless to say, Marinette took those stories to heart, so when she had the aprons custom made, she really had them custom made from the same material fire suites are made from, making them fire, water, and spill resistant, and very easy to clean.”  
“Miss Dupain-Cheng truly is a great designer to consider such measures for baker’s aprons. I must say, I’m impressed” Gabriel added. All three men nodded in agreement before the chief of Police turned to the chief of Fire and nodded  
“This afternoon, there was another fire” the chief of Fire commented “about a block down the road from your home Mr. Dupain”  
“What?” both Tom and Gabriel spoke in unison, both in utter shock. The chief nodded  
“The local Café owner, he came home to find his building in flames. The good news, however, was that we were able to extinguish it before it grew out of hand, due to the fact that a neighbor called to report a sighting of smoke coming from an open window in the back kitchen. We were able to put it out before it reached the top floor. However, upon further investigation we found this” the chief handed them another image… another apron, but with the café’s logo on it “we found this in the back kitchen’s oven”  
“Did you know this man?” Gabriel asked Tom  
“Jerald. One of the first neighbors to welcome us to the neighborhood when we first moved in. his daughter, Bridgette, used to babysit Marinette for us when she was little. In fact, I believe she was the one who got our little girl into design in the first place… she used to draw and design around Mari, in fact, Jerald’s logo was one of Bridgette’s own designs from when she was around Mari’s age… these days however, she works as a comic artist for that superhero show the kids are into these days”  
“Back on topic here” the police chief inputted “The fact that we would find any item of clothing in an over is strange… but to have it happen twice, within the same location… we did a little more digging… do you remember the local Glass Blower?”  
“Yes.” Tom inquired “His work shop had faulty wiring last year and burned to the ground overnight”  
“We’re not so sure that is the case anymore”  
“What do you mean?” Gabriel inquired, getting more stern the more he heard  
“We reopened the case, seeing as how it was located within the same district and found that during an inspection the previous week before, all inspections came back good… there WAS NO faulty wiring… another thing to note, is upon further inspections, the mans apron was never found…” Tom was growing pale… did that mean…  
“Gentlemen” the fire chief picked up “we believe we’re dealing with a serial arsonist.”

 

Marinette was on her lunch break for school, and decided to take a small walk by herself. Not that she didn’t want to be around anyone, she had a project to choose a historical location to write a report on. She mindlessly wandered around the school building before she stopped dead in her tracks… her eyes widened as she realized where she now was… it’d been almost a year already, and honestly, she should be over it by now, but still, seeing the now empty lot where her home use to stand still made her knees quiver as she tried to fight back the tears. She sniffled a little as she couldn’t move… WHY did she decide to wonder off alone? WHY had her feet automatically lead her to this place where a small grassy field now grew? Why didn’t she just look up locations on the library computers like Alya and Adrien were doing? WHY did she have to be so insistent on visualizing the exact location before making her choice? WHY-  
“Marinette?” Mari turned, teary-eyed, to see..  
“B-Bridgette?”  
“Oh, Mari!” the older girl ran in to hug the younger  
“Wha-w-what are you doing here? I-I thought you were in London working on your new job” Bridgette pulled back to look Mari in the face  
“I was, but the moment Papa called me and told me what happened, I jumped on a plane and got here as fast as I could.”  
“W-What?”  
“The fire” Mari stepped back from her previous babysitter, dumbfounded. There was NO WAY she was talking about the bakery. It had been almost a YEAR now. So for her to just NOW come doesn’t make any sense… unless… Mari’s eyes widened  
“Bridgette what are you talking about?”  
“This afternoon. Papa called me and told me the Café was on fire, and could possibly burn to the ground. Thankfully the firemen were able to put it out rather quickly, but the damage it did to the kitchen is beyond repair, and thus, making it a health hazard to both work AND live in… Felix is with Mamman and Papa right now, working to get everything settled out before we all return to London.”  
“So… it happened to you too?”  
“Too?” Mari glanced over, causing Bridgette to see what she was looking at, only to realize just WHAT was missing. Bridgette gasped “Oh Marinette. I had no idea”  
“Faulty wiring. That’s what they said it was. I spent the majority of the first few months blaming myself, and became real super depressed, but I’m all better now. I- did you say in the kitchen?” Bridgette blinked in surprise  
“Uh, y-yeah, I did.”  
“That’s where ours was located… Was it the oven?” Bridgette’s eyes widened  
“Yeah” Mari clenched her fists as she gritted her teeth… it’d been almost a year… she knew for a fact that Mr. Jerald’s oven was fine… heck, she had BEEN THERE when he had his last inspection… but to have BOTH safe places catch fire… in the bottom kitchen… in the NON-FAULTY ovens… no… it couldn’t be… arson? But… WHO would DO SUCH A THING?! “M-Mari, are you okay Sweety?”  
“I’m sorry Brig, I have to go” without another word, Mari turned and ran back into the school, on her way to the Library computers

“IT WAS ARSON!” Mari slammed her hands down on the desk , causing her three friends to jump at her expression (thankfully they were the only ones in the library)  
“Wait, WHAT?” Alya immediately turned to her enraged bestie as Adrien and Nino made their way over to the girls  
“What do you mean, it was arson?” Adrien asked  
“There was another fire today. The Café, only a block away from… here…” Mari shook her head, getting back on topic “the fire started in the kitchen, more specifically, the oven. They’re calling it faulty wiring, an accident…”  
“Mars, I’m sorry but we already know all that…” Nino added “Dudette, it was in the paper, like, a year ago almost”  
“I’m not talking about the bakery” all three pairs of eyes widened at her  
“What?” Alya asked in horror “But, they like, NEVER even USE that oven, it’s more there for effects than anything. I mean, they’re a café, and don’t they always get their pastries from your parents Mari?” Mari nodded  
“But that’s not all… it’s impossible for it to have been the oven… I should know”  
“What do you mean Marinette?” Adrien asked as he sat down beside her  
“Yesterday, Mr. Jerald got a phone call from Bridgette’s boyfriend… he asked for her hand in marriage, and he wanted them both there for the proposal. So Mr. Jerald and his wife, Helen were working to close up shop for the next week before Mr. Jerald left to go pick up their passports. After I was done with my coffee, I offered to help Helen to finish closing up, since she was going to be leaving today ahead of Jerald to help Felix prepare all that was needed. We got to talking about this and that, and somehow the fire got brought up, and she was asking how I was doing, and-”  
“Mari, you’re rambling” Alya stated, causing Marinette to blush in embarrassment.  
“A-any way… the point is, after our talk, Helen went around turning off all the appliances, and unplugging all the ones she could since they’d probably be gone for over a week, however… I was the only one small enough to fit to unplug the oven” Mari’s three friends’ eyes grew while their jaws dropped  
“Y-you mean to tell me…” Nino started  
“That oven hadn’t even been PLUGGED-IN since yesterday” Mari finished  
“holy crap” Alya breathed out “Do the police know?”  
“I don’t know. I stopped by the café before Jerald took Helen to the airport this afternoon, and the café was still fine. So the fire would have HAD to have been started AFTER they left, which would mean… the ONLY way a fire could have been started… would be if someone would have DELIBERATELY set it”  
“Mari, you HAVE to tell someone” Adrien stated plainly  
“Adrien’s right Mars. This is a REALLY BIG deal” Nino inputted. Alya stood up and began walking towards the door “Where are you going Als?”  
“To find Sabrina. Maybe Mari can talk to her dad and tell them what happened. Are you guys coming, or not?” with that the four ran to find Sabrina.

“What’s this I hear about the most recent fire being arson?” the Chief of police asked as he took a seat in front of Marinette and Rodger (Sabrina’s dad). Mari then went on explaining her side of the story. “Young lady, if what you are saying is true, then this only confirms what we’ve been suspecting. Is there anyone who can confirm your story?”  
“Ms. Helen. I guarantee the moment she learns what happened, she’ll be on the first flight home. Especially since her daughter and future son-in-law are currently here.”  
“And might I ask as to how you’ve come to hear of the fire in the first place, seeing as how the matter has been quite hush-hush for the moment? It is to my understanding that you should be in school at the moment, am I not correct?”  
“I ran into Bridgette, the daughter, during my lunch break. She told me everything before she had to return home to her father. It was only after she left that I remembered that I myself had unplugged that very oven the day before.”  
“Very well. The moment she returns home, we shall speak with Mrs. Hellen to verify your story.” The Chief finished taking his notes then stood and extended his hand. Thanking the girl for her testimony, and bidding her farewell as Rodger set to return her back to school. The chief waited all of two minutes after the pair left before calling his secretary “Create a conference call between myself, the Fire Chief, Mr. Agreste, and if possible, Mr. Dupain-Cheng. It’s of dire importance”  
“Yes Sir”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette / Gabriel  
> Age 16 / Age 36  
> Acquaintance / Acquaintance


	6. A Birthday Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *STOP!!!*  
> Did you read chapter 5 first?  
> If not, I highly recommend it since they were posted on the same day.
> 
> If you already have...  
> then Enjoy =^_^=

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARINETTE!” Marinette blinked in surprise as all her friends gathered around her. When Adrien said that Nino wanted to meet up at Alya’s place to celebrate her birthday, she had NO idea there would actually be a surprise party with ALL of her fellow classmates (except Chloe). Of course, she should have seen this coming, I mean, even IF she had already told Alya she didn’t need a party… you only turn sweet sixteen once after all. She was speechless as her best friend finally parted the classmate-sea and was able to wrap her best friend in a tight bear hug, lifting her off the ground  
“Alya” Mari giggled “I told you, I didn’t need a party, it’s just another birthday” Alya stopped, putting her back on her feet as she held her at arms-length, looking her right in the eye as the crowd around her silenced  
“No, Marinette. It’s NOT just another birthday. THIS is a chance to start over, a chance to begin anew, you have gone through too much crap this last year, and dang-nabbit Marinette, you DESERVE this party. So today, you’re going to forget all about the fire, all about the Agreste lines, all about your depression, all about trying to find the arsonist, all about the code-name Ladybugs, and just for once in your life, let loose!” Alya smirked “Have some fun! Be a teenager, for crying out loud! You deserve this party and SOOOO much more! And while your parents MAY have refused to come, stating that you should be spending more time with your peers, they DID make the cake, according to all your favorites, WHICH we will get out later on in the day! For now though, my mom made a WHOLE spread for us, so don’t you even THINK about leaving this party hungry, you hear me?” Mari giggled  
“Okay Alya” Alya let out a sigh in relief  
“Good. Now.” Alya clapped her hands, turning to face the rest of the guests “Who’s ready to PARTY?!” the whole crowd cheered. 

The party went without a hitch. After a few hours, Mari opened her presents… she got…  
A scrapbook with all her friends and family in it from Rose  
A drawing tablet and name brand sketch pencils from Jueleka  
A spa certificate from Sabrina (actually from Chloe)  
A book of The History of Fashion also from Sabrina (actually from Sabrina)  
A jersey signed by the whole High School Futbal team from Kym (he swears it’ll be worth something someday)  
A new iPod with ALL the latest hits added (including EVERY record, including the latest, of Jagged Stone) from Nino  
A hand drawn Ladybug comic book (where Marinette was Ladybug… she giggled at that) from Nathaniel  
A GIANT stuffed panda bear (seriously, that thing was as big as HER) from Ivan  
A Best Friends charm necklace from Alya  
A new state of the art electronic organizer from Max  
Just Dance VI from Alix  
And an (obviously homemade) Tikki plush holding a small bouquet of Orchids (one pink, one red, one purple, one blue, one yellow, one black, and one white) from Adrien. Marinette thanked all her friends for each gift with a bright as mid-day smile and a GIANT group hug. After that, everyone gathered around the cake as Mari blew out the candles to the sound of all her friends’ cheering. Once the cake had been distributed, Marinette handed Nino her new Ipod to hook up to the surround system while everyone else either grouped up to talk, sat to eat, or started whatever game they thought up.  
Marinette walked over to her gifts, lightly fingering them each before taking the time to look over them herself. She flipped through the photo album, History, and comic Books, measured herself to the Teddy Bear, looked through the organizer (noticing that her entire school schedule was already added), looked over the jersey and signatures with a light chuckle, read over the song options for the Just Dance VI, put the gift certificate in one of the books so she wouldn’t lose it, and put on the BFF Charm necklace. Finally, she reached out for the plush Tikki doll. With a gentle smile, she took one flower out of its grasp and lifted it to her nose, taking a sweet meaningful breath in. “White orchids” a voice suddenly beside her stated, she spun around, shocked to see Adrien looking right into her eyes “are said to represent virtue and purity.” He gently plucked the white flower from her hand and placed it behind her ear, a small blush forming on her cheeks at his sweet gesture “Marinette, you are so good and innocent, you have the purest and kindest of hearts of anyone I’ve ever met. Red orchids” he plucked the red flower from the small toy “are said to represent energy, strength, determination.” He placed this one behind her other ear “Marinette, even though you’ve gone through so much hassle and pain, you still have a passion for life, and you take that passion and put in into not only everyone you meet, but everything you make. Which leads me to” he plucked another flower, placing it in her hair, a few inches above the white “black orchids. Which are said to represent power and authority. Marinette, you are talented in so many ways, but above all, you’re a born leader. You see what needs to be done, and won’t stop until it is. You understand others enough to be able to help them reach their goals and push them to do their best. Yellow orchids” he plucked the yellow flower, placing it a few inches above the red one “are said to represent love and friendship. Marinette, you have been… possibly one of the best friends I’ve ever had. You’ve shown me so many things since we’ve met. In fact, you, Nino and Alya… you all SHOWED me what true friendship is like. Blue orchids” he plucked the blue flower, placing it slightly above the black “are said to represent delicate beauty. Marinette… I’ve been around hundreds of women, all beautiful in their own ways, yet they cover themselves up with too much make-up, believing the lies that beauty is only found on the outside. But you, you don’t need all that make-up, because you, Marinette, are probably one of the most beautiful creatures I’ve ever seen, both inside and out. I mean, sure, your outwards appearance in beautiful, but you inner, your heart, well… that’s where true beauty comes from. You are so kind and good and sweet, people can’t help but love you. The purple” he plucked the purple orchid and placed it slightly above the yellow “are said to represent admiration, respect. To go along with your beauty, you are also full of grace, even if you do stumble from time to time” Mari giggled a little “these flowers are often referred to as the True Queens of the flower world. Which I would say sums you up pretty well… you’re feminine, respectable, hardworking, caring, gracious, elegant, modest… I could go on for hours. The pink orchid” Adrien plucked the last flower from the plush to, tucking in into her hair at the very top of her head, completing the flower crown he intended “represent pure affection. Marinette, I can’t tell you how happy you make, not only me, but everyone you see,” he gestured to the rest of the party “your family, even the entire Agreste crew, just by knowing you. Marinette you have affected us all in so many ways. You have brought happiness and joy to all of our lives. So know that, much like you would do for any of us if we hit rock bottom, if you should need any help, with anything at all, all of us, ANY of us, your family, your friends, yes, even Chloe, would be willing to stop whatever we’re doing and rush to your aid. You understand me?” she nodded slightly, glancing down at the now single plush toy with a small blush  
“Adrien, I-”  
“The green Orchid” she shot her head up, shocked to see him pull a single flower more from behind his back. She watched as he carefully placed the delicate green flower into the arms of the Tikki plush “represent life, rejuvenation, freedom and harmony.” She softly ran a single finger over the surprise flower as she listened to his explanation “The definition itself gives away why this one was saved for last. As today we celebrate your life, that you’re here with us for another year, safe from the harm of the past, looking towards a bright new future. With this flower, Marinette I wish you a joyous, freeing, harmonious, wonderful new year in your life. May you find peace, comfort, joy, serenity, love, and all you could ever dream. Happy birthday Marinette” tears now filling her eyes, Marinette quickly leaned in to hug him, to which he returned with full affection  
“Thank you Adrien” she whispered into his ear. He hugged her tighter before he let her go. They looked to each other, a small giggle escaping both their lips before he gently wiped a stray tear of joy from her eye. Marinette glanced down to the plush in her hand, giggling as she turned it to and fro studying the design used “Did you really make this yourself?” she asked. Adrien scratched the back of his neck nervously  
“Um, yeah, I did. I-uh… believe it or not, that was actually the best one to come out” she looked up to him in surprise  
“This wasn’t the first one?”  
“Y-yeah, no. Not even close. Actually, I think that may have been my… twelfth, attempt?” her jaw dropped  
“Twelve?”  
“I tried doing it free-style like you and father always do, but honestly, they looked more like potatoes then what I was going for, so I tried printing out a pattern to follow from online, and well… let’s just say the last five looked more like red rocks with bodies” she giggled at that  
“You know, you could have just bought one and saved yourself the trouble” he dropped his hand, an anxious look of slight disappointment in his eyes. She smiled softly as she caressed the small toy tenderly “but” she began softly “I’m glad you didn’t.” he let out a relieved sigh  
“So… you like it?”  
“I love it Adrien. I know how hard it can be trying your hand at something new, and it really touches my heart that you would go through all this trouble for me”  
“Marinette… you live with me. If you wanted, you could have a first edition, professional, looks like it came straight from the screen and may even talk, doll. I know how hard it is being in this family, or, this household in your case, I suppose. But… I didn’t want to just give you a doll, Marinette. I wanted to express, to show you how much you mean to me. Marinette” he took her hands in his, looking straight into her eyes “I could have lost you. If you had gone home that day for lunch… you… I don’t know if I could live with myself if something happened to you” he pulled her into a warm, heartfelt hug “I know it’s selfish of me to ask, but… I-I’ve already lost so much… m-my mom… please don’t leave me Marinette. You mean so much to me, I might crack if you were gone” she hugged him back “*sigh* I feel so selfish asking this of you, especially knowing what all you’ve been through, all that you yourself have lost-“  
“No. Don’t” Marinette interrupted “it’s not selfish. I feel the same way about you. Adrien, you and your family… everyone… you all mean so much to me too. Adrien, you’re my best friend. Heck, you even know me better than Alya, and that’s saying something” she pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes with a gentle expression “No matter what, even when we’re old, or if our lives… somehow split us apart… p-promise we’ll always be friends? Always be there for each other? Be honest with each other? Have each other’s backs, even when it seems like the whole world is against us?”  
“Of course” he pulled her back into another hug “for better or worse, I’ll always be your friend Mari. I’ll listen to your side before deciding to judge for myself, I’ll stand by you no matter where life takes us… even if someday one of us moves to, say, America, and we can only talk through video chat, I’ll still be your friend”  
“Till the end?”  
“Till the end” they finally broke the hug, and Mari started giggling while looking at her plush toy as she sat it back with the other gifts  
“It really is a beautiful gift Adrien… thank you” Adrien smiled as he scratched the back of his neck  
“Do you, um, wanna see what games they’re playing?”  
“Sounds good”

“… Hmm… I dare you, to… bark jingle bells, while panting like a dog and chasing your tail”  
“WHAT?! NO way man, Nuh-UH!”  
Marinette took a seat beside Alya who was recording while trying to stifle her laughter “what’s going on?” Mari whispered with a raised eyebrow  
“Shhh. Truth or dare. Nathaniel’s turn.”  
“sooo… he dared Kym to pretty much make a fool of himself… why?”  
“Seriously Marinette, where have you been? Nath and Kym have been going at it this whole time, ever since Kym first dared Nath to sing Pretty Pretty Princess, to which Nath dared Kym lose on purpose at arm wrestling… and he fought Rose. And from there it’s just kept escalating. Everyone else has just resorted to Truths to save all the dares to them both. Seriously girl, WHERE have you been that you’ve missed this whole exchange?”  
“Oh, uh, I was… with… Adrien?” Alya’s full attention was on her best friend  
“Seriously? For nearly an hour? Alone?”  
“Has it really been an hour? And what do you mean ‘alone’? We literally live together Alya, and every week we spend at least one day just us two.”  
“*ch* I know that, it’s just-“  
“You have to do it Kym. Or would you rather forfeit?” Nathaniel asked as he crossed his arms with a smirk.  
“Since when has Nathaniel had such confidence?” Mari asked  
“He’s been growing braver the longer the game goes on”  
“FINE! But only because I HAVE to!”  
“Ohhhh, this is going to be sooooo good” Alya quickly turned back to the scene, hitting record as Kym got down on his hands and knees, stuck out his tongue, and started barking jingle bells while chasing an invisible tail. The whole crew burst into laughter and the game continued.  
Everything was kept harmless until Kym decided to switch things up by asking for Truth… before completely embarrassing himself by confessing that he STILL slept with a nightlight (and boo-boo bear, but he will deny that to the grave). Set out for revenge, Kym looked around the room for any sort of idea… before he noticed the redhead was sitting on his own… just like he ALWAYS did… he split into a massive grin. “Alright Nate, I dare you… to kiss the next person to sit next to you… could be today, could be tomorrow… so long as your lips lock” everyone stared as Nath’s eyes widened before flicking over to Mari for a split second. Mari stiffened up a tad… why did Nath just look at her like that?  
“I-it’s fine guys. So long as no one sits by me, it’ll be fine” he nervously chuckled. Eager to change the subject, Rose quickly picked up the game and the group continued.

“Yes father. Yes father. No father. Understood father” Adrien had just come back to the group from his hour long phone call (not even five minutes after he and Mari had finished talking, of course his father had to remind him of the updated photoshoot), absentmindedly sitting down in the first spot he found “Alright father. Yes, I’ll tell her father. Goodbye father.” Adrien sighed as he hung up, immediately spotting Mari among the crowd “Marinette, father says hi. And his apologies for not being in town to wish you happy birthday himself” at that moment he noticed her dropped jaw and wide, fearful/shocked eyes. He looked around, noticing similar looks on nearly everyone’s face… except for Kym, who was grinning like a madman, and Nathaniel, who was suddenly pale as a ghost “What?”  
“You are NOT going to make him do it” Alya shot out, glaring at Kym with a murderous intent in her eyes  
“Oh, he’s doing it alright. A dare is a dare after all” Kym crossed his arms across his chest with a smirk  
“But this is ADRIEN we’re talking about. And you KNOW why you shouldn’t even CONSIDER doing this. He wasn’t even HERE for the dare in the FIRST PLACE! Do over! Let this one pass. Don’t make him do this.”  
“Nope. Sorry Alya. Rules are rules, I mean, I had to bark Jingle Bells with my tongue hanging out, so, as it stands, Nathaniel now has to-”  
“Um, what’s going on?” Adrien asked, interrupting the bickering… before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head “Nath-”before Nathaniel quickly pecked him on the lips. The entire room was silent for a whole minute. Adrien, wide-eyed raised a slow hand to his lips as he stared at the tomato-red red head “N-Nathaniel, w-why did you-”  
“It was a dare” Nathaniel rushed out “While you were gone, Kym dared me to kiss the next person to sit next to me, and that… was you”  
“O-oh. That explains why the seat was open” Adrien was still wide-eyed as he turned back around, staring absentmindedly at the floor, wondering what the heck just happened. Kym however, just watched the whole thing from the side, suddenly coming up with the greatest idea in the world  
“Yo Adrien… Truth or dare?”  
“Huh?” Adrien shot his head up. What? Was he suddenly in the game? Kym obviously had a plan in mind, probably guaranteed to embarrass him more… he was wasting time, Kym needed an answer… truth? But what if he asked something about the kiss? Or if he possibly had a crush on anyone… Adrien glanced over to Marinette… no, that wouldn’t go over well “Um… dare?” Kym frowned as he sat back in his seat. Good. It seems like choosing dare threw him off, which was really good, since Adrien wasn’t sure if he could handle- Kym was smirking again… uh oh  
“Dare huh? You sure about that? No take backs” Adrien nervously nodded “I gotta say Adrien, you’re pretty brave asking for a dare from THE Dare King. Alrighty then… I dare YOU, Adrien, to seven minutes in Heaven… with Nathaniel”  
“WHAT?!” the crowd shouted in unison before trying to all talk over each other to convince Kym to NOT to go through with it… to which Kym just simply shrugged  
“Rules are rules. The boy up and agreed to it. I offered him an out, but obviously he thought a dare would be less embarrassing than a truth, which, I’ll admit, is probably right.” he turned to look at Adrien with a smirk “At least in the closet you’ll have some privacy” Adrien gulped with nerves as he side glanced the red-faced boy beside him “Tick tock boys, times a wasting. You only have seven minutes… make it count” Adrien sighed. The room was suddenly silent as Adrien rose to his feet and started heading towards the front coat closet. “Well?” Kym directed at Nathaniel “Are you going or not?”

It was nearly twenty minutes later, twenty minutes of trying NOT to think about the fact that two of her closest friends had been forced into a “Seven Minutes in Heaven” game without their consent, twenty minutes of wondering if they head actually gone through with it or if they were just standing in the closet with their backs to each other (but then again… those two were sticklers for rules), twenty minutes of everyone (mostly Alya) verbally attacking the self-proclaimed Dare King for even DARING to suggest such a thing in the first place… and on Mari’s birthday of all days, twenty minutes… before they heard the front door shut, and saw Adrien come back into view  
“Well, well, look who’s FINALLY come out of the closet” Kym smirked. Adrien ignored him, as well as all the glares and sneers being sent Kym’s way, and walked straight up to the birthday girl  
“Marinette… can I speak with you a moment?” Mari blinked up at him in surprise as he held out his hand  
“U-uh, um, s-sure” she gently took his hand. He led her to the back of the house to Alya’s room, where he gently shut the door behind him. “S-so, uh-”  
“Can I kiss you?” her head shot up to stare at him in shock. Did he really just ask-  
“Uh, what?”  
“Please Mari, I’ll explain everything later, I promise, it’s just I… I have to know.” She gulped as she nodded. Gently, he tilted her head up towards his, her eyes fluttering closed as he placed a soft, gentle kiss to her lips. Gosh it was… she couldn’t really express what it was… it was her first kiss, that was for sure, but… she had always dreamed that the day she first kissed her true love that there would be… like a spark, or fireworks or something, but this… they broke apart. Adrien looking deep into her eyes, seeming to be searching for something “Did” he gulped “did you feel anything?” she blinked  
“What do you mean?”  
“Like… a connection. Like fireworks going off through all of your senses at the same time. Almost like you’re floating high on a cloud, so high you feel light headed, yet you don’t want to come down, yet only breaking to come up for air because your lungs feel like you’ve been holding your breath in the middle of the ocean”  
“Oh… n-no… I didn’t… I’m sorry” her sad eyes looked into his as he sat on the bed… he looked confused, like, he didn’t understand what was going on, yet trying to conceive what the answer could be “d-did you-”  
“I’ve always liked you, you know” she blinked at the confession/interruption… boy he must be feeling VERY confused if he’s actually interrupting people “always, like, I’ve had the biggest crush on you since the first day. And getting to know you, I thought I liked you more. I mean, you’re my best friend Mari, even more than Nino sometimes” he called her Mari, not Marinette. She took a deep breath as she sat down beside him, giving him her whole attention “When the bakery burned down… you have no idea how relieved I was that neither you, your family, nor Tikki were hurt, and I just felt that I had to help you… n-not in an obligation form or anything, I mean, you could never be an obligation to me Marinette” she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear “I just wanted to show you my support, to be there for you as much as I could. Getting to live with you and your family has been amazing, and honestly, I wouldn’t trade our first Christmas together for anything in this world… I’ll be honest… a part of me hoped that, if you lived with me long enough, that maybe… you’d fall for me… I know, stupid… completely selfish for sure, but… I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it… heck, I STILL can’t imagine a world like that. I know it’s being selfish, yet again, to ask this but… please don’t leave me”  
“Adrien, what’s wrong? Be honest” he took a deep breath and scratched the back of his neck  
“The things I described before, a-about the kiss, I uh, felt them with Nathaniel… but I didn’t with you”  
“Oh” Marinette felt her heart drop to the floor and shatter “So… y-you guys actually… kissed?”  
“… yes” Adrien’s head fell back as he stared at the ceiling “it was dark in there, we couldn’t see each other’s faces, so we agreed to pretend the other was… honestly, you.” He finished quietly  
“Me?” he nodded  
“Honestly, we both have crushes on you… as does a majority of the school mind you, but that’s not the point” he sighed as his head fell into his waiting hands “the point is, the kiss only lasted about a minute, but… there was a spark there, and after we pulled each other back in after a moments breath… his masculine face, his flat chest, his wide hips… all thoughts of you were gone, and I could only focus on the feel of him, wanting more, pressing myself against him until his back hit the wall… Mari I felt him… ALL of him, and… I wanted more… is it so wrong that I wanted more?” Mari ignored the question  
“Where’s Nathaniel now?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t even know how long we were in there, it couldn’t have been more than five minutes, but when we finally broke contact and my eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness, I could see his wide teal eyes and hear his heavy breathing before he bolted out of the closet and fled for the hills” well… that explained the sound of the door.  
“Adrien, you guys were in there for twenty minutes” Adrien visibly paled in shock. Had he really lost track of time in there? Was kissing the other boy REALLY that good? If so, that begs to question  
“Why did you kiss me?”  
“That was my first kiss Mari. And you know my father, he’d probably kill me if he thought I was… into guys like that, so I thought, maybe it’s just like that with all kisses. Maybe if I kissed you, then I would feel the same way and could go on pining for you until I worked up the courage to ask you out, and maybe one day, ask you to marry me” Mari took a quick breath in “But” he continued “it wasn’t the same… why wasn’t it the same?” he looked to her as if she held all the answers to the world’s problems… she couldn’t leave him stranded like this  
“T-to be honest, I did not see this coming, but even still… if he really did make you feel that way, then… perhaps you two belong together” she finished in a small voice. She sighed “you know, it’s funny… I always had a crush on you too” his eyes widened in devastation at that and the sight of her sad smile “I use to dream about us going out, and, even if I was depressed, and I happy you offered your home to me and my family. You’ve done so much for me already, I don’t even know if there’s anything left needing done… you’ve been an irreplaceable friend and, even if we don’t end up together… I’ll still be here for you… even if it hurts for a little while at losing a crush, I’ll be alright. I’m not about to go back into a depressed state, so no worries about that.” She playfully nudged his shoulder to try and bring the atmosphere back up. He chuckled a small bit “if he really makes you happy” she took a deep breath “then I’ll support you, and put my old dreams of becoming Mrs. Agreste to rest, unless… do you have any cousins available?” she teased. He shook his head with mirth  
“No, sorry. Unfortunately my only cousin would be Felix, but he’s about to get married… he’s also an only child with a single mother, so the available Agreste line unfortunately ends with Fe, father and myself”  
“Oh darn” she added playfully “so one’s engaged, one’s a fashion Guru, and one seems to be going for the same team”  
“Hey” he playfully put his hands on his hips “are you teasing me? Are you going to make me regret telling you that?” he nudged her  
“Maaaybe” she nudged him back.  
The two laughed together before falling into a comfortable silence, which got Adrien thinking… Felix was getting married, and apparently he himself might possibly be in love with Nathaniel… wow, that’s a thought… anyway, so if neither of them were available… was there anyone he could maybe try to set her up with? Not that she NEEDED a guy to be happy, but… it seems she’s been pining after him for so long, she’s never given thought to anyone else as even a possibility, and if he could help find her someone who can make her feel like what Nath made him feel… then by golly, he’d do EVERYTHING in his power to help her find him… she deserves to feel special like that. Kym would be too rambunctious, Max too technical, Ivan and Nino were both taken, Nathaniel was out of the question (then again, he should probably talk to the boy first before writing him off)… maybe he’s looking at this from the wrong angle… lets see, think of it through Mari’s view, the girl loves fashion, she’s smart, strong, professional, brave, kind, beautiful, talented… she’s been through trials and overcame them, she’s designed an entire fashion line in mere months single-handedly, she’s hard headed, love’s Agreste Fashion, funny, sweet, knows about tough love… heck, based on that description, the only one compatible enough that he can think of would be his-  
“You should call Nathaniel” Adrien blinked  
“What?”  
“Nathaniel. You should call him, or go see him. One of the two. You shouldn’t put this off, not when I can see how stressed about it you are” ah. She thinks he’s stressing over that  
“Alright”  
The two rose from the bed and made their way back to the living room, where Adrien placed a small kiss on her forehead before stepping out to call his (hopefully) potential boyfriend. Leaving Mari alone with Alya, Kym, Alix and Nino. Alya stared at her for a moment before sighing and staring at the smug looking Kym “Told ya it would work out” he stated  
“What?” Mari asked in confusion. Alya huffed  
“Fine. They spent an entire hour together. No would ya drop it and help me clean, oh King of the Dares?”

Two hours later found Marinette tucked into bed, holding tight to the new Tikki doll with the green flower, as a single tear fell from her eye  
“So much for becoming Mrs. Marinette Agreste, huh?”

 

*bring*  
*bring*  
*bring*  
*bring*  
*bring*  
*bri-*  
“Hello?”  
“Mr. Agreste, sorry to wake you, but you asked to be contacted the moment we have an update on the Dupain-Cheng arsonist”  
“Did you find a clue?”  
“Better… we have the arsonist”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, super long, hope that's okay.
> 
> Okay, before you go all hating on the AdriNath, this IS a Gabrinette story, and I can't just leave my cat son all alone (and no, Chloe is NOT an option here). Plus... I MAY have already started writing some far future chapts on my phone that require for this ALL to be noted... aka, this chapter will be mentioned quite a few times to come, so... yeah. Anyway, don't worry though, Mari won't be sad (about this) forever. 
> 
> Also, below are the links to the sites I used for floral meanings  
> http://onlineflowersguide.com/green-flowers/green-orchid.html  
> https://www.ftd.com/blog/share/lily-meaning-and-symbolism
> 
> Don't forget to like, share and comment! <3
> 
> Marinette / Gabriel  
> Age 16 / Age 36  
> Acquaintance / Acquaintance


	7. First Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!  
> XD lol, I can't believe Christmas is already here... and CERTAINLY can't believe 2018 is JUST around the corner =^_^=  
> (hopefully by this time next year I'll have FINALLY moved out on my own... prayers please)
> 
> Anyway... So... I've actually had this chapter done for a few months now, and just updated it to fit more in line with the story line so far.   
> So this is their first Christmas together as one household, where, thankfully, Gabe gets to take a break from focusing on catching the fire starter (don't worry, that will be resolved next chapter), and more on spending quality time with his son and their house-guests.   
> Enjoy!!!

Gabriel had been up all night going over files, and papers, making call after call, sure, the police located the arsonist, but the moment they went to arrest him, the man had suddenly disappeared without a trace. There was now a wanted felony charge out for the man, and Gabriel had even offered a reward for anyone who would turn him in… it wasn’t JUST about the Dupain-Chengs anymore, this man had destroyed the lives and homes of multiple families and businesses over the past two years, and if anyone else were in his place, he would deem it completely revolting for a man of his place and power to not at least TRY to help bring such a monster down… right? There’s also the fact that his son and Miss Dupain-Cheng seemed to have taken it upon themselves to ALSO try and locate the fire-beast. Calling their friends together for help, they seem to have taken on code names such as “Ladybug” or “Chat Noir”… their little friend “Lady WiFi” seemed to be a deep researcher in the idea, and even had one “Evillistrator” help set up a public website they called “The LadyBlog” to communicate with each other over the entire ideal. Gabriel had first smirked when he came across it, and decided to keep an eye on it, but as the conversations grew more in depth, his smirk began to fall… these were just kids. They were JUST KIDS and yet they were going around, getting interviews, talking to anyone who would listen, visiting the cites to TRY and find clues… while it may seem cute and fun on paper (or in this case, on screen) in real life it was quite dangerous and the fact that they were just jumping in head-first to TRY and take down “Hawk Moth” themselves… it was quite concerning. And it’s not like is was just the two children under his care… no, they had gotten their ENTIRE class in on it. So of COURSE he HAD to do everything he could to take this “man” down before ANY of those children could get hurt or worst… this man came close to killing before… if he did it once-  
*knock* *knock* *knock* “Father?”  
“Adrien. Come in. How can I help you?”  
“W-well… it’s Christmas Day Father, and… well… e-everyone’s downstairs waiting for you so we can open presents” well… this was a surprise. How had he forgotten what today was? Let alone… they were waiting for him?  
“I see… did you not tell them they could start without me?”  
“See, that’s the thing with the Dupain-Chengs… they have this, uh, tradition where everyone gathers together, they each open one gift, then they make a yummy breakfast, sing carols, then open the rest of the presents before lunch, and… seeing as you are the head of the house… they refuse to start until you come down” It was then that Gabriel noticed his son’s attire  
“And I suppose pajamas are a requirement for this tradition?”  
“Well…” Gabriel sighed as he pinched the brim of his nose. He then opened a drawer, putting all the file works away for the day… it’s Christmas after all (and he didn’t want to chance either of the children glimpsing his research)  
“Father?”  
“Please tell the Dupain-Chengs that I will be down momentarily” Adrien nodded in understanding  
“Yes sir” before he turned and left the room. 

Gabriel sighed as he walked to his room, going straight to the closet, rummaging through until he found the old forgotten pair of pajamas he’d had hidden away for quite some time. Before she’d died, they too had their own holiday tradition… every Christmas, his wife would have bought him, herself, and their son a new pair of pajamas to wear all day on Christmas day. They would then open all their presents, allow Adrien the time to play with his new toys, eat lunch, sing silly Christmas songs, make Christmas cookies, use said cookies to play chubby-bunny, watch Christmas movies as a family, dink eggnog, eat supper, play with Adrien and his new toys, drink hot cocoa while he read The Night Before Christmas to his little family, and then, after Adrien was put to sleep, he and his beloved would sit on the couch together, snuggled in a blanket as they drank their hot cocoa and gazed into the fire. Gabriel blinked back into reality. That was in the past, and these… these were the last pair of pajamas she had given him. Hearing the flapping come closer, Gabriel turned his head to find the lilac Budgerigar canary land softly on his shoulder, the young bird gently fluttering his wings as if to be sure his presence was known “Nooroo… I know you’re just a bird, and most likely you can’t even understand me… heck, the only reason I have you is because my therapist suggested a pet for companionship, and your kind just happened to be my wife’s favorite… she loved birds, especially colorful ones, however, I don’t believe having a pet Peacock in Paris would be such a good idea, plus, you seem to be pretty self-sufficient.” Gabriel absent-mindedly pet the bird on his head “Honestly, the only reason I’m actually talking to you is because that’s what my therapist recommended” Gabriel sighed as he turned back to the blue and white striped pajamas still hanging before him “This was the last thing my wife ever gave me. And yet… I could never bring myself to wear them… perhaps it’s time for that to change”  
Five minutes later Gabriel found the Adrien and Tom down by the Christmas tree. “I hope I’m not late”  
“Mr. Agreste! Please join us!” Tom chimed joyfully  
“F-father, aren’t those-” Adrien asked as he looked up from his phone  
“The last pair” Gabriel replied. Adrien gulped as he tried to fight back the tears the memory from his father’s Pajamas brought back “Where are the others?”  
“Th-they’re uh…”  
“Sabine and Marinette are making breakfast in the kitchen” Tom picked up “Marinette found this new recipe on Pinterest, and she just HAD to try it out. Unfortunately, she’s deemed calling it ‘the Guys’ Surprise’ thereby banishing Adrien and I from even being NEAR the Kitchen” Gabriel looked back towards the kitchen entrance with a look of worry… especially after hearing a muffled  
“Oh no no no no no” and  
“Marinette, that’s too much dear” followed by  
“It’s just sugar, Momma” and who could forget the old “Mamma… I think I just lost the spoon in the batter” just what ARE those two UP TO in there?  
“You know, I never got to properly thank you” Gabriel turned around at the sound of the ex-baker’s voice  
“I’m sorry?”  
“You’ve done so much for our family… you’ve given us a home, helped Sabine and I find jobs, got Marinette back into designing, you’ve been with us through the ENTIRE escapade with the insurance companies, but most of all… you got Mari to talk. You were able to succeed where everyone else had failed… even me. I knew the fire had upset her, but I didn’t realize that she was blaming herself… you did however, and… because of that, you were able to get her to open up again… thank you”  
“Really, there’s no need” Gabriel responded  
“Momma… are you SURE this is all the butter there is?”   
Tom smiled, glancing towards the kitchen way “I’ll never get tired of hearing her voice. Especially since now I know what it’s like… not to… how could I have been so blind? She was blaming HERSELF. She thought the whole thing was HER fault and she was ACTUALLY trying to… to PUNISH herself by refusing comfort, refusing to do ANYTHING besides schoolwork and sleep… she even stopped talking, and… how could I have not noticed she was depressed? I must be the worst father in existence”  
“Don’t say that” Adrien cut in as he sat his phone to the side “None of us could know why she was acting the way she did because she refused to speak to anyone. Believe me, you’re NOT the worst father in existence”  
“Adrien is right” Gabriel sat down next to Tom  
“Uh, Momma? Is it supposed to bubble like that?”  
“The only reason I was of any help was because I was able to recognize the signs and symptoms from my own experience.” Gabriel stated  
“EEEEWWWW! Momma, it exploded on me… STOP LAUGHING! Mommaaaa! Help me get this apron off”   
“After Adrien’s mother passed away, I felt much the same way Miss Marinette was feeling… including blaming myself. I shut myself off from the world, as I refused to eat, refused to speak, cried when I thought no one was looking, refused to participate in activities I normally would, and all but vowed to never leave the house again. However, the bills needed paid, so I was forced to have to go back. Finally, I was convinced to see a therapist, who helped me see the truth of the matter… before then suggesting a pet”  
“Momma? Where’s the mop?”  
“A pet you say? I didn’t realize you had one” Tom stated  
“That week Father took me to the pet store, where I found Plagg and he found Nooroo” Adrien interjected, much enjoying the conversation with the two men  
“I must say, this is the first I’m hearing of this… why haven’t we ever seen this Nooroo?”  
“Nooroo is a Lilac Budgerigar canary… in other words, a bird. Unfortunately my son’s allergies to feathers have resulted in Nooroo being restricted to my bedroom. Then of course, his wings are not clipped, so he CAN fly, thus I leave a window open for him to come and go as he pleases. However, without fail, every night by eight PM sharp, he’s already in his open cage ready to pass the night away. He also makes for a good alarm clock, always waking me up at the crack of dawn to feed him breakfast”  
“Personally, I think Nooroo’s been good for father… even IF I may never get to actually meet him” Adrien added meekly as he side glanced the notification on his phone  
“AAAHHHHH!” all eyes turned towards the kitchen door way “Momma… Where Are The Paper towels?”  
“Should we maybe-” Gabriel started, slightly concerned for the sake of his kitchen  
“No. Tom interrupted “If they need us, they’ll call for us. Trust me, this happens every year.” Tom smiled as he saw his wife and daughter come to join them in the living room  
“Alright everyone” Sabine began “Lets say we each open a present and then we can dig in, that is, if it’s okay with YOU Gabriel. I don’t mean to be stepping on any toes or any-”  
“No, it’s quite alright Sabine” Gabriel interrupted with a raised hand “Adrien already informed me of your Christmas traditions, and, as you are guests in my home, I do not plan to interfere with them. Please, proceed as you will” the two women smiled before going over and grabbing each person a gift.   
Gabriel watched as Tom opened a Bakers pun apron from Sabine, Adrien opened a book of ‘1,001 Daily Puns and Their Uses’ from Tom, and Marinette gasped as she opened a color changing, spinning Crystal cube, centered with a ladybug sat on the nose of a cat. Gabriel smirked secretly, quite impressed… his son did well.  
“Here. This one’s for you” Gabriel blinked, shocked to see Marinette standing in front of him, holding a gift out to him  
“For me?”  
“Of course silly, it’s Christmas” Gabriel gingerly began to unwrap the neatly packaged box, almost saddened to ruin such beautiful wrapping  
“What is… how… where did you get this?”  
“… I made it” Gabriel’s eyes widened as he looked down at the 8”x10” recreation painting of the picture of the day Adrien was born. Gabriel leaning over the hospital bed to kiss his wife’s forehead, as she closed her eyes in a gentle bliss, holding a newborn Adrien wrapped in the blanket she had been sewing for months. The picture had originally been taken by accident, but had quickly become one of his wife’s favorites, and by extension… his. After his wife had passed, it hurt too much to see her beautiful smile looking back at him, so he had every picture taken down and put into storage, so how did she- “Adrien and I were going through his baby album around a month ago when we came across this one. He said it was one of you favorites, so I thought… why not?”  
“You hand painted this?” Gabriel stared in amazement as gently caressed the image of his wife… had she really been working on this for a whole month?  
“I mean, it was the best way I knew how to thank you” his eyes met hers  
“Thank me?” she nodded  
“You’ve done and allowed so much for me and my family, and… honestly, there aren’t enough words to tell you how much I appreciate your kindness… thank you.”   
“I… I see. Very well, you’re welcome I suppose.” Marinette smiled before she spun on her heels and headed back to look over her gift from Adrien again  
The rest of the day was spent intertwining traditions together as they sat down to a breakfast feast, and opened the rest of the presents. Gabriel was amazed when Marinette, of all people, seemed to win at Chubby Bunny, and was in awe as he watched the girl and his son harmonize and sing Christmas duets. Tom surprised everyone with eggnog and hot cocoa, and Gabriel learned quickly to never challenge his son in a chugging contests when it involved sweets. Everyone was laughing, dancing, teasing, and just having an all-around merry time. Finally after supper, Tom read the Night Before Christmas, before he and Sabine turned in for the night. Gabriel was on his way back to his room when he caught a glance of Adrien and Marinette sitting, talking together on the chaise in front of the fireplace. He smiled as it brought back memories of Adrien’s toddler days, when he would do that exact thing with his wife. He looked down to the painting in his hands… perhaps he should put it… on his bedroom mantle…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!


	8. Crushing News

Marinette gawked at her parents as they sat across from her… had she just heard them right? She had already been through so much… she lost her house, all her designs, she’d been in such a depressed state that ever Mr. Agreste HIMSELF had been worried… then her old babysitter lost HER childhood home as well, leaving one of the kindest most sweet couples she’d ever known homeless (basically like a second pair of parents to her), AND she learned that, not only was theirs arson… so was hers. And to top it all off, she STILL couldn’t get that ONE day out of her head… what with her birthday, a surprise party, all the gifts, and the kiss and let down from Adrien… she had thought that NOTHING would be able to touch her like that… that is, until they told her…  
“A-are you for real right now?” Marinette was in wide-eyed shock, grabbing at her hair, trying to comprehend just what she’d been told “No… n-NO! It CAN’T BE HIM!” she shouted as she sprung to her feet and began to pace in front of the couch. Her breathing was becoming more labored as she tried to wrap her head around the facts and police reports that had been handed to her. She balled her shaky fists as she tried to breathe normally while trying to force the tears away… HE had been behind this?  
“Marinette” Sabine stated gently as she slowly approached her daughter  
“B-but… the Glass Blower” she stated, not quite able to piece together how he fit into the picture in the first place, and yet… there all his information was listed in the Police Report  
“It seems he’d been holding an old grudge against the Glass Blower” Tom stated as he slowly reduced the space between him and his two precious ladies “It seems that… years ago, the Glass Blower took something of his for his own, or rather… someone” Mari’s eyes widened in horror as her father led them all back to the couch “she and the Glass Blower had married. They lived a happy life together, and he’d moved on… had his own family… but when he heard that the Glass Blower’s beloved had passed giving birth to her first child… who also didn’t make it… he lost it. Blamed it on the Glass Blower. Stating that it was all the chemicals and heat that killed them both…”  
“I guess some people never really let go of their first love” Sabine stated sadly as she sat on the other side of her daughter  
“But…” Mari stared down at her fists in her lap “a-according to the report… th-that was… a year ago… and called out for being faulty wiring” her eyes widened as she realized what she’d just said… “Why didn’t they catch it sooner if they knew it was arson?”  
“They didn’t know Sweetie. They hadn’t even thought to consider it for arson until after both the bakery and café were…” Sabine couldn’t finish her sentence  
“After the café, they began to notice a pattern, so they pulled the old case out and did a little more investigation.”  
“B-but why? The case was closed wasn’t it? Why did they even think to reopen it after all this time?”  
“Because… according to the Glass Blower’s testimony… he hadn’t used his ovens once since his wife was put on bed rest at her six-month mark… let alone after their deaths. The fact that you were able to relay that the oven at the café wasn’t even plugged in, reminded one of the officers of the testimony. They reopened the case once they started to notice the comparisons to our case and the case of the café.” Tom gently rubbed the girls back to try and sooth her  
“B-but… he… h-he was always so… good. So nice. He gave me advice, grew his business from the ground up… everyone loved him and his work. I thought he was happy… did… did they at least catch him?” her parents looked to each other before Tom sighed  
“Shortly after the last fire… he fled. He claimed that he was needed across the state, packed his bags for well over a week, and left. So when the police arrived to question him… he was already gone. They placed a warrant out for his arrest, and within the month, caught ear of his location…”  
“He was trying to board a flight for Canada” Sabine added as she rubbed her shocked daughter’s back   
“They caught him before he could leave though, and placed him under arrest immediately… finally the pressure got to him and he confessed to everything.” Tom finished. Still shocked, Mari slowly rose to her feet and began pacing back and forth, eyes still wide and jaw still dropped. Her mind was racing at a million miles an hour… the fire, the trauma, the guilt, the shame, the… th-the….  
“itwashim?” she mumbled under her breath, pausing in her next step. Suddenly her shock and confusion morphed into pure fury “it was him?” she asked through gritted teeth as she balled her hands into the tightest fists she’d ever had before and squeezed her eyes shut. Her head shot up and she stared right at her parents “HE’S the one who BURNT our HOUSE DOWN?!” Although her parents had never seen her so angry before, looking like she could become an akuma from that famous show she always watches, they didn’t fear her, nor did they condemn her for her wrath. None of them had been prepared for the news when it finally came, and it seems it affected Marinette the most. They were waiting for it… “WHY?!”   
“He thought he was doing us a favor” Tom answered with his gaze to the ground  
“WHAT?!”  
“He overheard you father and I” Sabine picked up “discussing the near future… after all, you turned sixteen this year, so… your father and I were going to try and buy you a car… we had been saving for months, but with all the bills coming in, and trying to manage the bakery, and then when we had to repair the ovens… I’m sorry dear, but we ended up having to use our savings to cover it… spending not only the car money, but also some of our retirement funds as well… Your father and I were on the phone discussing it when he came by”  
“He brought it up only briefly, then he dropped it and began discussing other things…” Tom jumped in “the next day… the bakery burned”  
“He seemed to have thought that a small fires insurance would cover enough that we could regain everything we’d spent, and that the fire department would be able to put it out in time… he didn’t realize it would grow so fast, and completely consume the entire building” Sabine watched as her daughter began to pace again, a firey anger in her eyes  
“I’m sorry, but is he STUPID?! DID HE SERIOUSLY THIINK THAT BURNING OUR HOUSE, EVEN IF JUST A LITTLE, WOULD JUST SOLVE EVERYTHING?! IS THAT ALL HE KNOWS?! SEE A PROBLEM, BURN IT AWAY?! I THOUGHT HE CARED ABOUT US! I THOUGH HE WAS OUR FRIEND! YOU’RE TELLING ME THAT IT ALL WAS A LIE?! THAT THE MAN I BASICALLY CONSIDERED LIKE A SECOND FATHER… IS REALLY A PSYCOPATH?!” her parents let her scream it out, letting her get it all out in her own way. Gabriel was away, Adrien at school, the staff were allowed the day off… it was just the three of them in the giant house. No one else was there to judge her, she could be as loud as she wanted… goodness knows she deserves it… the entire fiasco had affected her the most, after all “he comforted me… he spoke with me… made me feel like my old self again, and ALL this time… he ENCOURAGED me to SPEAK… to OPEN UP… when REALLY… HE WAS BEHIND THE WHOLD THING?!?!?!”  
“Yes” her parents answered in unison. She took a deep breath in, trying to calm her nerves… it wasn’t working  
“I need to be alone right now” and with that, she turned, left her parents on the couch and made her way to hers and Adrien’s wing. Pulling out her phone, she sent a single group message  
*  
To: WiFi, Bubbles, Chat  
They caught Hawk Moth.  
*  
She shoved her phone back into her pocket as she made her way to the door across from her own… Adrien had given her permission to use it before, and she was going to take advantage of that.

```  
Adrien was frantic as he came bursting through the doors. The moment the text came through, he’d jumped to his feet, grabbed his bag and rushed out the door, not even bothering to explain to the teacher that he wouldn’t be back the rest of the day. He ran all the way home. The fact that all she’d said was that they caught him… without explanation or even a smiley face was enough to raise concern in the boy that he’d rushed home to try and be there for her. He first ran to the living room, where her parents were still talking and told him that she had most likely gone to her room only an hour ago. From there he rushed to her room… it was empty. He tried his own room… empty. The fabric room, empty. The library, empty. The kitchen, empty. The garden… empty. Adrien began to panic. No, nononono this wasn’t good. He rushed back to her parents to ask for their help finding her. They immediately got to their feet and started searching… it was a big house after all.   
About an hour later Adrien was passing her room when he heard a small thump against her door. He stopped… he heard it again… and again… he opened the door to see Tikki in her little ball, having trying to get out of the room. Adrien watched as the hamster rolled across the hall and started “knocking” on the door behind him. Adrien blinked. Could it be? He placed his ear to the door and listened carefully… he heard a chain rattle. His eyes grew wide before he pushed the door open and stepped inside “Marinette?” he followed the sound of the rattling until finally, he found her. “Oh Mari” The chains rattled as she drop-kicked the punching bag again and again, only pausing to switch legs when the pain became too much “M-Mari? Marinette? Hey?” he gently tried to get her attention, softly laying a hand on her shoulder “Mari what happened? Did… did they catch him?” she didn’t respond “why are you so upset about this? I thought you wanted him caught” she only kicked harder in response, causing the bag itself to swing from its chains. “Mari please, I” she shrugged his hand off her shoulder as she switched to punching the bag, giving her legs a rest. His eyes widened at her response before he realized… she hasn’t said a word since he got here… hasn’t even acknowledged his presence at all “Mari? Marinette talk to me, please. Please, let me know you’re okay? Please Mari” she continued punching, lost in her own little world. She was panting, pale, and sweating up a storm. Adrien was growing concerned. “Mari? I’m gonna go get you a water, alright? You look like you’re about to pass out.” She kept punching, avoiding eye contact or any form of communication. Adrien sighed “I’ll be right back”.  
He made his way back to the kitchen where he found her frantic parents debating calling the police “I found her” he stated as he headed to the fridge for a bottled water, he paused at the door, looking concerned “She’s in the gym in our wing. At the punching bag. I don’t know what happened, but… she won’t talk. She didn’t even acknowledge me at all… I think… I think she’s shutting down again” her parents’ eyes grew wide before the rushed past the younger boy to try and see their daughter. Adrien sighed as he snatched a spare dish towel from the counter top and began walking back. He’d just made it back to the foyer when he heard the front door close. Quick as he could, he rushed over to his father as Nathalie took his coat.  
“Adrien? What’s wrong?”  
“It’s… Marinette” he panted out  
“What happened?”  
“She… they… they caught the man who… who burnt down the bakery… she’s not taking it well” Gabriel frowned at that  
“How do you mean?”  
“She’s in the gym right now, at the punching bag… looks like she’s about to fall over… Father… she’s not talking again. Heck, she didn’t even acknowledge me when I tried to talk to her”  
“Show me to her” Quickly, Adrien led both Nathalie and his father to the gym to find both Sabine and Tom trying to gently talk to their daughter… she kept on punching. Adrien wasn’t exaggerating, she really did look ill… how long had she been here? Gabriel looked on in concern as she continued to pound into the bag, lost to all the world around her… “You say she knows who he is now?” Gabriel asked over his shoulder  
“Yes. And that he’s been captured”  
“I see. Adrien, please give me the water and towel” the boy obliged before the older Agreste made his way over to the girl, sitting down the water and towel, and bidding her parents leave for the time being. Gabriel waited until he heard the door close before stepping closer to the girl… she was shaking from exhaustion, sweating like a pig, panting like a dog, and punching so hard the bag swung… but the worst part, the part that had him frowning so much, was that she was bare handed… resulting in both hands having bloody knuckles. He stepped forward and placed a large hand on her shoulder. She paused. “Miss Dupain-Cheng, you must stop. You’re working yourself to the bone too much. Just look at your hands. You should really take better care of yourself, especially as an aspiring artist, in which ever art field you so choose.” She kept punching, letting a little grunt break through as the bag began to rock again. She was ignoring him… Gabriel frowned. This just won’t do. “Marinette” he nearly whispered as he placed a hand over hers, causing her to pause her next punch and widen her eyes. “That’s enough” she shot her head towards him, a fiery fury in her eyes. He shook his head and sighed. “Come with me.” Silently she followed him over to a waiting bench “Sit” she obliged “Stay here a moment, I’ll be right back” she stayed still, staring at the floor until he came back with a small first-aid kit in his hand, and placed the rest of his gatherings to the side. She winced and pulled away as he tried to begin cleaning her hands. She glared at him… he glared right back “Look at your hands” she turned her glare to her hands and the anger seemed to seep out from her “If your true intention for the future is to become an artist, fashion or not, I highly suggest you take better care of these hands.” He finished cleaning them, then added the antibiotic before he began carefully wrapping them in clean bandages. “Your hands are one of a kind. They cannot be replaced. While I admire your will to be fit and healthy, I’m afraid I cannot allow such over-abuse be brought to such delicate hands” the first drop fell onto the fresh bandage. Then another. And then another. “There are other ways of expressing yourself in anger than physical self-abuse. Ways in which can cause neither you nor anyone else any harm.” She sniffed “You could write about it, turn it into poetry, a short story or even a song. Or talk to yourself out loud, perhaps discuss with yourself the whole situation. You could take your feelings to the canvas. A great many of the most famous works were created during such dark times as fury or depression. You could always find someone you trust to vent to. If it helps, maybe you could throw things… hmm… perhaps I should see about adding a batting cage here in the gym. Or you could always-”  
“Why do you care?” she asked, refusing to look up from her freshly marked hands. Gabriel internally sighed in relief. She was talking again. “Why do you care how I express myself?”  
“I care because I can see great promise in you. You are a wonder Miss Dupain-Cheng. You have such talent instilled within you with all things artistic… from the hat you made for my competition, to the entire line you designed based off a children’s show, to the painting you did of my dear wife… I’d rather not see such potential go to waste because you can no longer use your hands.” She squeezed her eyes and fists closed as she gritted her teeth  
“Did you know?” she still refused to lift her head, letting her tears fall freely straight from her eyes to her lap  
“The police notified me the moment they had a suspect. Yes.” He didn’t miss a beat before her head shot up and he could see the fire in her eyes  
“Then WHY didn’t anyone tell ME?!” she was breathing hard as her anger returned to her, her teeth still clamped together, and the tears still forming. Gabriel reached to his other side and pulled up a bottle of Gatorade, a banana and a towel, before handing them over to the sixteen year old. She raised an eyebrow at his offerings  
“To replenish what you lost. You do realize you’d been missing for hours, correct? The sports drink will help rehydrate you from all the exhaustion. The banana will give you nutrients, including help with your shaking muscles and nerves, most noticeable in your legs and knees. And the towel is soft and dry, to help you feel fresher until your shower.” She cautiously took the gifts and slowly began to eat and drink, helping her to relax and calm down. “No one told you because, one, they were not one-hundred percent sure. They had planned on bringing him in for questioning before mentioning it to anyone else other than your parents and I. And two, judging based on your friend Alya’s so called ‘Ladyblog’” Mari’s eyes widened at that “it would seem as though telling any of you anything so early, would lead to you taking personal action yourself, which, in itself, is dangerous enough.” She dropped her eyes in both embarrassment and shame  
“Y-you know about that?”  
“Yes Ladybug” she winced “as Adrien’s father, and head of this house, it is my sworn duty to know what all bodies in my home are into, so that I can properly assert whether I should step in or not. Now. That’s not to say you are under constant servalince, you are not. You are free to roam and be your own person with personal space, hence, why you were able to disappear for so long before anyone could find you. However, just as any responsible guardian would, especially with having such a big name, I try to keep track of any and all publicity which may have to do with my son, and now, by extension… you” he sighed “I must admit though, I was quite surprised when I came across that blog, especially when it started showing pictures of the four of you going to investigate personally yourselves. You MUST have known how dangerous that was”  
“Yes sir”  
“And yet… you still went”  
“Well What Was I SUPPOSED to DO?! HUH?!” she shot to her feet and spun around to face him “My HOME is GONE! I spent Months… MONTHS Thinking it was MY FAULT! AND THEN, I find out it WASN’T, THEN my old babysitter’s PARENTS’ shop nearly BURNS down the same, AND SUDDENLY, not only are they both CONNECTED, BUT THEY’RE BOTH ARSON?!” she’s breathing heavy again as her anger returns “I COULDN’T JUST SIT AROUND DOING NOTHING WHILE SOME STUPID FIRE FREAK WAS OUT DESSTROYING MANY MORE LIVES! I HAD TO DO SOMETHING! WOULDN’T YOU?! IF YOU HAD LOST EVERYTHING… EVERYTHING YOUR FAMILY HAD WORKED FOR YOUR WHOLE LIFE, WOULDN’T YOU DO EVERYTHING IN YOUR POWER TO TAKE DOWN THE CULPRIT?!”  
“Miss Dupain-Cheng, you’re still just a child-”  
“I AM SIXTEEN YEARS OLD NOW THANK YOU! OLD ENOUGH TO HAVE A JOB OF MY OWN! HECK, I COULD PROBABLY JOIN THE POLICE FORCE IF I WANTED TO, SO DON’T GO TELLING ME I’M TOO YOUN-”  
“That’s not what I meant… what I meant was that, as you’re still a child, you should never have had felt the need to care for this yourself. Although, you do bring to life a very good point. You are old enough for a job, Adrien too, so, if that’s what you want, then I shall speak with the police chief about a possible internship;-”  
“no” she sighed as she began to calm down “that’s… that’s not what I want”  
“What do you want then?”  
“I-I want… I want to be a designer… I want my parents to be bakers… I want my old room back… I want my house back… I-I w-want the f-fire to have n-never happened” slowly she began to crouch down to her knees as her tears began to fall again. She sat there on the floor, face buried into her knees, and bawled. Gabriel softly smiled at the girl… no, he wasn’t happy that she was sad… but he WAS glad that she was FINALLY letting it out… he knew firsthand what holding in such mourning could do. She gasped and her head shot up as she felt his large hand rest on her shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat and her jaw dropped at the sight of her idol on one knee, bringing him to her level, gazing at her as if she were the most fragile thing in the world.   
“I’m sorry you had to go through that. I’m sorry you had to grieve at such a young age. I’m sorry you had to experience such loss. But remember, you have a home now. You still have your family. Adrien is right next door. You have a promising future before you. And above all… they caught him. He’s no longer running around, terrorizing Paris. Your Hawk Moth… Mr. Jerald Wilifred has been arrested for his crimes. You don’t need to concern yourself with the matter anymore. The cases, all three of them, are finally closed.” She started to smile as the tears continued  
“They’re closed?”  
“Yes Miss Dupain-Cheng… they’re closed”

```  
Alya, Nino and Adrien were all gathered around Mari as they sat on her bed, Alya pretty much squeezing the life out of her friend in a bear hug “Girl, don’t DO that to me… Seriously, when Adrien called and said that after you were missing for HOURS, they found you in a gym, and that you WEREN’T TALKING again…”  
“She literally dragged me over here the moment the bell rang dudes” Nino finished, scratching the back of his neck at his girlfriend’s reaction  
“Don’t you ever do that to me again, you hear?”  
“Yeah Alya, I hear you” Mari said as she tried to squirm out of the tight hold while trying not to giggle at Alya’s overreaction “Um… A-Alya… can I breathe now?”  
“Oops, sorry” Alya quickly let go and Mari took a deep breath  
“Thanks”  
“You said they caught Hawk Moth, right?” Adrien asked “So… why did you seem so depressed when I finally found you?” her bright smile slowly fell from her face  
“Because…” she began “I… I actually KNOW who Hawk Moth is…” she sighed “it’s Mr. Wilifred.” Her three friends all stared at her in complete silence before all shouting in unison  
“WHAT?!”   
For the next two hours Marinette retold her friends everything she had been told. From the glass blower, to the bakery, to the café, to his FINAL arrest and testimonies, to Gabriel Agreste knowing about their own little “investigations” the whole time. Adrien paled considerably  
“H-he knew?”  
“Yes”  
“The whole time?” Alya asked   
“Uh-huh”  
“Dude…” Nino finished  
“Yup… he followed the blog… personally… he said that, as Adrien’s father, it’s, and I quote ‘my sworn duty to know what all bodies in my home are into, so that I can properly assert whether I should step in or not.’” Adrien’s eyes grew wide  
“A-are you telling me… d-does he-”  
“No Adrien. He also stated that we had our own personal space, just… we should watch how we’re being portrayed to the public or online, I guess” the two blushed, leaving both Nino and Alya confused  
“Uhh… what’s going on?” Alya finally asked “Is there something you’re not telling us?”  
“N-no, just… remember back on Mari’s birthday?” the two friends nodded at Adrien “let’s just say, it has to do with that… and leave it at that… okay?” Mari looked shocked. Was he not going to tell them? Surely he knows they’d be understanding, and they wouldn’t judge him  
“Adrien” Mari started  
“Mari, I know what you’re going to say, but if it’s alright, could we just keep this between you and me? We can talk later once we’re alone if you want” Alya smirked as she playfully elbowed her bestie. Marinette however, sighed as she nodded, telling him that she would respect his wishes and wait for later that night. 

```  
About three hours later, Nino and Alya had finally left for the night, so now, both Marinette and Adrien find themselves sitting on her bed, both Tikki and Plagg curled up together at the foot.  
“So…” Mari started “Why didn’t you tell them about Nathaniel? It’s been months Adrien, are you really not going to tell them? You know they would never judge you, or be mad at you… as it stands, I think Alya thinks that WE are the ones dating”  
“isthatreallysobad?” he mumbled  
“What?”  
“I mean… you said so yourself… we have to watch how we’re portrayed… if father were to ever find out… I mean, sure, we text, and see each other at school, but… that’s it. We can’t just sneak off together, I can’t take him on a proper date… heck, we haven’t even kissed since your birthday… I… I don’t really know him Mari, not like I really want to, s-so I-I was thinking… wh-what if we let people think that… WE were the ones dating. That would throw everyone off, and no one would question why I was suddenly hanging with a guy, because, if he has a girlfriend, then SURELY he wouldn’t be… with… another guy… SURELY he must be a third wheel, b-but really…” Mari placed a gentle hand on his face  
“Adrien”  
“I just… I really want to get to know him, you know?” he sighed “No one has ever made me feel this way before Mari… it’s like… how I felt about you, but times a hundred… I-I don’t know if this is love, but-”  
“Shhh” she placed a finger to his mouth, calming his talk “Adrien… I’ll admit… I liked you too, and no, kissing you was not… in all honesty… as good as I thought it would be. And while it may have hurt in the beginning, I’ve had months to get over it… and I have” she smiled at him “Adrien, I’ve never seen you so happy as when you’re texting him, or talking to him, or even just looking at him” he lightly chuckled “I love you Adrien, but… not how I use to. Now, it’s more like… I wouldn’t say brotherly love, but… somewhere around there, you know? And as such, it hurts me to see you so down… I have a proposition” she sat up straight, placing her hands in her lap as she cleared her throat “as it stands now, you only get to talk to him either by phone, or at school, which isn’t very private or intimate. I propose we change that. As you know, every Wednesday since my depression, your father has allowed you and I time to visit together… and don’t argue, I know that’s why he does it. This week however, I will be inviting a certain red-head to join us for the day. For the day, we will all three be together, in one room, but… I will be keeping to myself, allowing you two the time and privacy you’ve both been craving for months.” Adrien looked like he was trying to hold back the tears  
“Why are you doing this for me?”  
“Because I love you. No, I may not be IN love with you anymore, but I do love you. You’re family to me, you know? And he makes you so happy… you’ve changed since this all started… for the better, of course. You smile more, your photoshoots have never been better, you’re eating better, you seem healthier, you know?... you love him Adrien, and… he loves you. I can see it in the way he looks at you. And you both deserve happiness, and if it takes pretending to be your girlfriend to sneak you both dates, then so be it.”  
“Do you… do you really mean it?”  
“Yes… I do” she smiled as he wiped the tears from his eyes “Now” she stated as she slapped her knees “If it’s okay with you, I’m going to invite a certain artist over to discuss a collab with a certain manga he’s writing… unfortunately, the only time I have available is this Wednesday, say around… four o’clock?” she pulled out her phone and sent out the request. When she finished, she looked up to see Adrien with the biggest smile she’d ever seen, right before he quickly pulled her into a giant bear hug  
“Thank you” he whispered into her ear “I want to return the favor” he said as he sat up to look her in the eye “I’m gonna help you with your crush, no matter what”  
“Eh, well… seeing as though I don’t actually HAVE one at the moment, you may have to wait a little longer” Adrien frowned at that  
“Fine. But the moment you do… promise to tell me?”  
“Promise”  
“Ehem” came the older voice from the doorway. The two teenagers blushed as Nathalie stood straighter, gazing in at the two “I do apologize, but I did knock. Dinner is ready.” And with that, the older woman excused herself from the room.

```  
Adrien found himself sitting with his father to his left, Marinette to his right, and he parents sat across from them. He listened as the adults talked, payed attention as Mari informed them of the extra visitor Wednesday to avoid suspicion, and observed how talk of fashion and the latest lines had, somehow, yet again, became the top subject at the table. He gazed at the girl to his right as she laughed, smiled, joked, and conversed with such ease. Had you not been there, you never would have known how close she came to shutting herself out again. And that got him thinking… what changed? What happened to bring her back from another point of depression? She was well on her way back to her nonverbal, depressed state, not twelve hours ago…. What helped? She was giggling again, he supposed his father probably said something that humored her, since she seemed to be looking right at him… a graceful smile on her lips, eyes sparkling like the stars… he straightened back up as he looked between his friend and his father, the cogs beginning to turn… after the fire, he was the only one to get her to talk, he gave her the chance to get back into doing what she loves, she already admired him before, but now… it was different. He, Gabriel Agreste was the only one able to get through to her, to pull her out of her slumps. Heck, he’d gone and done the same thing that very day. She seems so at ease around him. She smiles more, and those smiles, just like the one right now, always seem to meet her eyes. The realization hit hard. What was it she had said about him and Nathaniel? He smiles more, photoshoots have never been better, he’s eating better, seem healthier… as he looked to his best friend, he couldn’t help but compare his thoughts with how she seems to be around his father… so at ease. No… she may claim to not have a crush, heck, there’s a chance she may not even realize it herself yet… and if that’s the case (which he figured is most likely), then he’d just have to point it out… later of course…  
‘Marinette… you like my father… don’t you?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... thoughts? Comments? Did you see it coming?  
> Don't worry, this story is FAR from over, we just had to get past this plot point so as to move on to the next one...   
> Hope you liked it though ;)
> 
> (Heads up: Full grown adult + two jobs + 4-5 other stories + only Wednesdays as my complete days off a week + trying to figure out life and who I'm supposed to be = not alot of update time, so I'm truly sorry if I can't update as quickly as I'd like to... please have patience with me... thanks... loves)
> 
> Marinette / Gabriel  
> Age 16 / Age 36  
> Acquaintance / Acquaintance


	9. The BEST Day of Her LIfe

*knock knock knock* “Enter”  
“You w-wanted to see me Mr. Agreste?”  
“Ah, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Come in” the mid-teen girl made her way into the home office “It would seem that Morsowel has requested you accompany me to Agreste.”  
“R-really? Why?” Marinette asked wide-eyed  
“I’m not quite sure, but I trust it’s nothing bad. She nodded her understanding “We’ll be leaving in about ten minutes. Is that enough time for you to grab all you need?”  
“Um… what all DO I need?” she asked shyly  
“Hmm… I’d say probably a notebook, a writing utensil, and perhaps… some day clothes?” Mari glanced down to see that she was still wearing her I <3 PAris tee-shirt and ladybug printed fleece bottoms with Tikki slippers. Her face set ablaze in embarrassment   
“T-ten minutes, r-right” with that she sprinted from the room. Gabriel inwardly chuckled at her childish reaction.

“DUPI!!!” Phillipe exclaimed as the two exited the elevator  
“Phil-Phil” Mari chucked as she submitted to the hug Phil-Phil’s arms offered. Gabriel rolled his eyes at the antics of one of his closest friends  
“How have you been Dearie?” Phillipe asked, holding the girl out at arms length  
“I’ve been good Phil-Phil” she answered with a small giggle, which quickly formed into confusion at Phillipe’s frown “Uh, Phil-Phil?”  
“My dear Dupi, what ARE you wearing?”  
“Huh?” she looked down at her pink sweater and beige half-length pants “Um… Agreste”  
“I can see that Dupi, my question is WHY?”  
“Huh?”  
“Dearie, you are a designer, you should be flaunting your own stuff. The next time I see you, I want to see a Dupi-Cheng original, got it?” he asked with a wink. Mari giggled again  
“Okay Phil-Phil”  
“SO” he clapped his hands together “What have you been up to?”  
“Not much really, just school, friends, and designing” she clutched her notebook closer to her chest. That piqued his interest  
“Designing huh? You wouldn’t happen to be hiding any of those in that little booklet there, would you?”  
“Huh?”  
“May I see?” he asked  
“Oh, uh… h-here” Phillipe smiled as he took the book. His eyes widened like a child on Christmas and his jaw fell to the floor as he scanned over page, after page, after- his jaw slammed closed as confusion took over his expression again  
“Where are the rest?” he asked as he handed the booklet over to Gabriel  
“What?”  
“Your designs Dearie, how long did they take you?”  
“Oh, um, m-maybe… an hour? I’m sorry about the sloppy writing, we were in the car and I… kinda got a little bored. So I was just doodling until we got here… I wouldn’t even call those designs to be honest, m-more like… drawings. My designs are actually much better. But I didn’t think you’d want to see something from an amateur.”   
“I’dhardlycalltheseamateur” Gabriel absentmindedly mumbled to himself as he studied over the designs. “thesearebetterthanmineatherage” Marinette blushed hard as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear  
“I-I just grabbed the new notebook I got for my birthday to take n-notes for today?  
“Your birthday?” Gabriel asked, a slight look of shock on his face that ONLY Phillipe could see. She nodded  
“A few months ago” Phil-Phil inwardly sighed. Judging by his bosses reaction, he hadn’t known… well, that just won’t do  
“Ah, to be young again, in the throes of youth. And just how young are your now Dearie?”  
“Sixteen”  
“Sixteen years old, why, my Dear that’s practically a woman. And my, what a beauty I see. Before you know it, your days of youth will be behind you, and some strong experienced Knight in shining armor will come gallivanting in to claim your hand. Just don’t move too fast, you hear? Marriage first, little ones later” he winked. She blushed deeply at the idea  
“Morsowel, I believe you called us both here on my day off, for a reason?”  
“It’s your day off?” Mari asked  
“It was… but now that I’m here, I think I left something in my office… excuse me” with that Gabriel left Marinette to the mercy of Phillipe.

“So, do you understand what I am asking you to do Dupi?”  
“I… think so… so basically, Miraculous LadyBug wants to reach an even younger fanbase, as in toddlers and infants, hence why they’re asking for, not only clothing, but toy designs as well… and perhaps some binkis and nappies too… what I don’t understand is why you called ME of all people. Don’t you think it would have been wiser to ask someone more… let’s say, experienced for an order this large?”  
“Hmm… While I do see your point, there is just one flaw in your point, Dupi… I didn’t choose you”  
“What?”  
“Miraculous themselves contacted me to ask, specifically for YOU personally. Apparently they were so impressed with your previous work, they wanted to see more of what you can do. Dupi dear, THEY asked for YOU by name. They specifically asked for one Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng. In fact, had they had any of your contact information themselves, I’m sure they would have skipped calling ME in the first place. So… what do you say?” She stopped to think, half the work was already done. I mean, she had made little toys for when she’d babysit Manon, all she has to do is pull them out and- oh, wait. That was… that was before the fire… that’s right… she doesn’t have them anymore. The examples, the designs, they all were lost in the fire…. All were lost… except one. That one little doll she actually GAVE to Manon… hmm… maybe she could borrow it, just to remind herself how she’d made it. YES! THAT WOULD WORK! And from there, it’d be a cinch. It’d give her something to work on dure Adrien and Nathaniel’s “dates” on Wednesdays anyway. Marinette looked up to Phil-Phil with a glorious smile on her face  
“Phil-Phil… I’d be honored”

Gabriel sorted through the folders on his desk. He’d never once forgotten his son’s birthday, nor Emilie’s, he knew Nathalie’s, Morsowel’s, Gorilla’s, about every worker’s in Agreste, he’d gone and memorized Tom and Sabine’s birthday just from glancing through their files during the whole arson fiascal, heck, he even knew Plagg and Nooroo’s birthdays, and yet somehow… he forgot the girl’s. He’d NEVER forgotten a birthday before, so HOW could he have missed THIS one? And better yet… Why was it effecting him so much? Usually for birthdays he’d give that person the day off. A chance to unwind and relax by doing whatever they wanted for that day, but he couldn’t do that for her… she already did that. She was really beginning to open up to them all, and he wanted to reward her for all the hard work she’s done, but giving her the day off, with nothing to compensate for it… doesn’t seem like a good idea… she’s not Adrien. She NEEDS to be doing something. She doesn’t actually WORK for him, so a day off would be pointless… plus the fact that her birthday was months ago… hmm… wait… she said she was sixteen? Think back… what was it Emilie wanted the most when SHE was that age… a car… a car? Would Marinette actually LIKE a car? He’d offered the idea to his son, but he chose instead to just stay with the Gorilla. His son hadn’t wanted to learn to drive, but perhaps… she will? There was only one way to find out. Gabriel quickly cleared his desk and began dialing the local DMV.

Gabriel found Morsowel and Marinette in the cafeteria. She was writing in her notebook while eating a sundae… she’s ambidextrous? Interesting… “So this is where you two disappeared to” she was focused on her writing as Phillipe sat beside her, eating his own ice cream cone  
“Hello Mr. Agreste” she waved absentmindedly without looking up from her work. Gabriel inwardly chuckled, especially when she actually let her own words sink in and she actually looked up at him in a slight look of horror “M-Mr. Agreste” she sprang to her feet and gave a quick, low bow “I’m s-so sorry for that. I was just so lost in thought I didn’t realize it was you, but then once I did… oh I was so rude, please, please forgive me” Gabriel could only blink… she thought she was being rude?  
“Think nothing of it, please. Instead, would you mind telling me what could require so much concentration?” she blushed deeply as she found her way back to her seat  
“M-Miraculous w-wanted me to design for them again” Ah, so THAT was what this meeting was about  
“I see”  
“I was just trying to remember how I built those toys for Maanon when she was little” Gabriel blinked  
“You’ve made toys before?”  
“Only a little doll here and there, and once a mobile, but that was for when Manon’s little cousin was over too…”   
“I see”  
“B-besides… that was years ago, and all got lost… in the fire… but that’s okay. I’m going to see if I can remake them. Oh, I’ve also got some ideas for pacifiers and little comfort blankets, breathable, or course, and here soon I’ll get started on the little onesie outfits I have in mind, and maybe some diaper designs, aaaaand, I’m rambling again, aren’t I?”   
“It’s quite alright Dupi dear” Phillipe interrupted “it’s good that you can get so lost in your explanations like that. It shows you truly DO care about your work and about your craft. The fact that you can go into such detail is astounding. Why, there are even some old adults here who couldn’t even get lost in an explanation like that.” He winked, causing the girl to giggle again  
“Thanks Phil-Phil”  
“It’s my pleasure Dearie” Gabriel cleared his throat  
“So, I take it this means you’ll be designing for them again?” she nodded her head  
“I’ve already got a few designs down”  
“She’s been writing non-stop since we sat down together.” Phillipe put in “I dare say, we have a prodigy on our hands here” Mari’s blush grew ten times  
“W-what? O-oh n-no… I-I just like designing, that’s all… th-there are still p-plenty of others better suited than me”  
“Why do you doubt yourself?” Gabriel asked as he took a seat directly across from the girl  
“Huh?”  
“You constantly put yourself down, acting as if what you do, just about anyone can do. You act as if your passion is just a fluke, and that your drive and ambition will get you nowhere. Miss Dupain-Cheng, I’ve seen your work. I’ve seen what you can do… I first started designing at the delegate age of sixteen… tell me… would you think ME a prodigy?”  
“But of course. Your work was amazing. I’ve seen every issue of Agreste Tabs, including the Throw Back issue where it told of your first design and how you got noticed creating your first ever line.” Gabriel nodded  
“I was twenty one by then. It took me years to come up with, and create, single handedly, every outfit in my first line. My only help was my beloved wife. But you… you created an entire line, based off a T.V. show for kids, singlehandedly, in just the span of just twenty weeks. And not only did you have them designed, but you created them, and for some of the models, more than one outfit, even including the villain at that. Now… going according to THAT description… would you say this designer is a prodigy?” her blush grew  
“I… Iguessso…” she mumbled, trying to avert her eyes  
“Never” Phillip put in “never out yourself down like that again, got it Dearie?” she nodded “and while we’re at it, next time you come here, please, for the love of all things fashion, will you PLEASE bring your design books with you? In all truth, I was quite looking forward to seeing what all you’ve done since your first line, and quite disappointed to learn you didn’t believe in them enough to bring them by.” Phillipe pouted   
“I believe in my designs plenty thank you, I just figured you’d have more important things to do then look through my little drawing book… they’re not all designs anyway, mostly just doodles”  
“Dearie, you called those few pieces you created on the way here doodles, so if that’s your definition of a doodle, than I DEFINETLY want to see more, alright?” Phillipe winked, making her giggle once again  
“Okay, fine. Next time I can bring my book with me, alright?”  
“That’s all I want to hear Dearie” the two smiled at each other as Gabriel checked his watch  
“Well, now that that’s settled, Miss Dupain-Cheng, are you ready to head out? I have a quick stop to make on the way home, and I’d like to make it before they close”  
“Oh, y-yeah, sure.” She quickly gathered all her stuff and stood to her feet. After saying her goodbyes to the rest of the staff, both she and Gabriel made their way out to the waiting car.

Marinette was so busy drawing/designing (she had an assignment after all), she didn’t even notice either time the car stopped, let alone when she was left alone in the car as Gabriel went into run his errands. So it came as quite the surprise when Gabriel pointed out to her that they were home. Marinette blinked as the real world came rushing back to her. She thanked Gorilla for the ride and quickly made her way to her room to finish what she’d started, however, upon entering her room, an idea struck. Mari grinned as she quickly pulled out her phone and dialed the number  
“Hello? Mrs. Chamack? This is Marinette, is Manon there? Great, thanks… Manon? Hi, how are you? Really? Wow that’s great. So listen, remember when I use to babysit you and I use to make you those little Ladybug toys? You wouldn’t happen to still have any of them, would you? … Really? Great! Is there a chance I could borrow them for a little while? Yes, I promise to give them back when I’m done… what do I need them for? I’m designing some new toys and would like to look at the ones I’ve already made for ideas… yes Sweety, it’s for a job… *laughs* well I’m glad you’re excited about this… alright, can I talk to mommy again? Thank you… Mrs. Chamack? I’m going to be borrowing some of the toys I’ve made for Manon, would you like me to come pick them up or… oh, I suppose that’s true, the studio IS past the mansion… are you sure it won’t be too much trouble?... … … alright. Okay. So, twenty minutes? Great! Thank you both so much for this, and I’m sorry I haven’t been able to watch her lately… yes, I know she started school. She’s growing up so fast. Alright, I’ll see you in twenty. Bye.”

*knock knock knock* Miss Cheng, Mrs. Chamack and her daughter are here.” Nathalie announced through the door  
“I’ll be right there” Marinette quickly put up her stuff and rushed to the front door  
“MARINETTE!”  
“Manon!” Mari smiled as the younger girl came running over to give her a hug, squeezing her legs tight. Mrs. Chamack came walking over with a small box in her hands  
“I hope these will do, Manon spent the entire time at home going through every toy she has for them… reckon, she’ll have a mess to clean up later tonight, but we let it slide for now.”  
“I really can’t tell you both how much this means to me”  
“Think nothing of it Marinette. We were on our way out for the studio anyway”  
“Today is Bring Your Kid To Work day, so I get to go to work with Mommy!” Manon exclaimed excitedly  
“Is it really?” Mari asked “I bet you’re really excited about that” Manon nodded ecstatically  
“Uh-huh. I get to spend the day with both Mommy AND Daddy” Mari crouched down to be eye level with the younger girl  
“That’s wonderful Manon. I’m so happy for you. Now, you go have a good time with your Mommy and we’ll talk later, okay?” both Manon and Mrs. Chamack gave the girl a hug goodbye  
“Are you doing alright Marinette?” Mari nodded into her shoulder  
“Yes, I’m doing much better, thank you.” With that the two visitors pulled away  
“Well, we better be on our way… take care of yourself Marinette. Common Manon, it’s time to go”  
“Take care of my dolly, okay?” Manon asked as they made their way back to the door  
“I will, and she’ll be back in your care before you know it” Mari assured as she waved goodbye to the little girl she once used to babysit.

There wasn’t really a whole lot there… a couple dolls, a frisbee, and puzzle, but it was enough to work with. Marinette studied over the dolls, looking over each stitch, each seem, the fabric used… all in all she found herself completely consumed in the designing process. She had found a good, breathable fabric to use for the body, so she got started right away, completely lost in her work, so it startled her when she heard a knock at the door “Miss Cheng, Mr. Agreste would like to see you outside please” Marinette blinked her shock away  
“Okay”. Five minutes later she walked out of the house to find, not Mr. Agreste, but a sweet bright red cherry ferari with a big pink bow on top. Marinette was speachless as she carefully made her way over to look at the car. On the drivers seat sat a new drivers handbook, time chart, the car manual and title, Jagged Stone CD’s,and air freshener. In the back seat were caution cones, seat, steering wheel and seat belt covers, chalk, floor protectors, and a calander already marked.  
“I offered this same offer to my son when he turned sixteen.” Marinette spun around at the sound of Gabriel’s voice “Fortunately, he prefered to just stick with Gorilla being his driver. However, I realize I missed your birthday, so this is my offer… would you like to learn to drive?” her jaw fell as she struggled to get the words out “If you aare like my son and prefer a driver, then I will be understanding, but if you do indeed want to learn… you’ll find the car before you is in your name already.” She still couldn’t for the words she wanted “Hm, perhaps I was wrong in my thoughts of what a young lady would like when she was sixteen… shall I send the car back?  
“NO!” she finally managed before clearing her throat “N-no. It’s not that, I-I love it, it’s just… are you sure?”  
“I would not have offered if I wasn’t sure”  
“It’s just… n-no one has ever done anything like this for me”  
“The calander in the back is marked with the timed the driving instructor will be here for your lessons. Now… shall we go get your permit?” her small smile grew ten times as the Gorilla pulled up behind Gabriel, then came and opened the door to reveil Adrien in the back seat  
“Adrien!”   
“Hey Mari, you ready to go ace this test?” she nodded as she quickly ran to the farari and grabbed the handbook, then rushed back to the waiting car and climbed in the backseat beside her best friend. Gabriel smirked as he sat up front. Seeing those two getting along so well… maybe the plan was working after all.

After they got back, Mari went straight to her room and pulled out her diary. This was a day she never wanted to forget. FIRST Miraculous contacts her for another line, then she got to see Mrs. Chamack and Manon again, THEN she not only got a car for her (belated) birthday, but she passed the permit test first try! PLUS she’s already got about five designs done for this new line that she can’t WAIT to design! This day just keeps getting better and better! What could possibly go wrong?  
*Knock knock knock* Miss Cheng, I need you to come with me… it’s your father”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, don't kill me. Build up a high then drop like falling off a cliff... lol, okay so... I'm BACK!!!! Well I mean, I didn't really go anywhere but at least now I have internet... OH and I have news... Next Thursday, March the 29th, at 1:30pm, I have an interview with our local library for a FULL TIME JOB!!! This is a REALLY big deal for me, so wish me luck and send your prayers. Oh and did I mention April 1st is my B-day... just throwing that out there... lol   
> ;)  
> <3


	10. I'm Not Depressed

Marinette ran through the hospital doors, past the front desk, past the family at the elevators and straight for the stairwell. She ran as fast as she could up to the fifth floor where she ran right to the desk and asked for her father as she tried to catch her breath. While she was waiting she heard the ding of the elevator and saw that same family get off and go on their merry way (or at least as merry as can be in the burn sanctuary). The nurse at the desk directed her to her left and then her right to the waiting room. To which Mari nodded her thanks, seeing as how she was still out of breath, and began walking in the direction she was pointed to. When she got there, she saw her mother, sitting, waiting, she tried to hold back the tears as she ran to her mother’s side. They both hugged and cried as they waited for what felt to Marinette like hours. Once the two had calmed down enough, Sabine began to explain to her daughter just what had happened. Just then Adrien, Nino, Alya, Nathalie and Gabriel came around the corner, asking if everything was okay and how Tom was doing  
“There was an accident. Tom was on his way to work when a drunk driver swerved and hit Tom straight on… Tom wasn’t even driving… he had chosen to walk since it was a beautiful day. I knew something didn’t feel right, I begged him to take the car, but he insisted that for him to get better, he needed the fresh air, and the school where he’s teaching home-ec isn’t that far…” Sabine began to tremble as she retold the story for the newcomers. Everyone looked shocked as Adrien seemed to be trying to talk with Marinette. Just then the doctor came out, asking for the family of Tom Dupain  
“He’s conscious now, but there’s no telling how long it’ll stay. He asked to speak with his family and a Mr. Agreste. With the listed parties please follow me?” the doctor lead them down a number of halls and finally to the awaited room. He had a room all to himself as he was wrapped from head to toe in bandages. Sabine covered her mouth at the sight as Marinette just froze in place, only coming back to the real world when she felt Gabriel place a large hand on her shoulder, gently leading her in to her father’s bedside. Tom coughed, then he smiled as he saw his two precious girls approach his side.   
“There they are” Tom stated with a broken voice “My two angels, come to whisk me off to heaven”  
“Oh hush you” Sabine teased back as she gently smacked her husband’s shoulder  
“But I can’t, there’s too much to say” he started coughing again “to put it frank… I’m dying my loves. It seems the smoke from the fire damaged my lungs, and with this accident” more coughing “a rib punctured one” Marinette looked worried  
“Then doesn’t it hurt to talk? You should just rest Papa, th-the doctors should be in soon, th-they can help y-you” she stated as tears began to form  
“But there’s too much to say” he coughed again “Sabine, my beautiful Sabine” he caressed her face lovingly “You have been my best friend since we were kids ourselves. My love, I love you more than life itself. Encourage our daughter, let her know that we approve, and that she always has someone on her side, even if we can’t be BY her side at the time”  
“Of course Love” Sabine replied as the tears began to fall  
“Marinette” Sabine moved aside to allow her daughter to take her place “My sweet little girl”  
“Papa” Mari cried as she held his hand which was holding her cheek  
“Shh, shh, there’s no need for that. I want you to know that I am very proud of you and everything you’ve done. You are so beautiful, and brilliant, talented and kind. Everyone who meets you can’t help but to love you” he coughed again “keep smiling, keep designing, don’t give up on what you love… never give up on what you love” more coughing “and just know that no matter what or who you choose, I trust in your judgement and you have my approval. I’m sorry I won’t be there to walk you down the aisle someday” Marinette flat out began to cry  
“I-it’s okay P-Papa”  
“Gabriel” the two men made eye contact “take care of my girls in my place”  
“I will do my best in all I can” Tom coughed again and turned to look at his two hugging girls  
“I love you” before he breathed his last. The nurses came rushing in and quickly escorted the two frantic women and the stoic man from the room as they tried to bring him back… it didn’t work. 

The next few weeks flew by in a blur for Marinette… probably half of Paris showed up for the service and burial, then they kept constantly having someone stop by with some sort of condolensence gift for one or both of the Dupain-Cheng girls. But Marinette was having none of it. In fact, she wasn’t having anything. Her mind was too heavy to even think about drawing, especially designing, so she turned back to the only other output she could think of… the gym. No, she hadn’t forgotten Gabriel’s words from before, she’s actually wearing gloves and she has a bunch of bananas and a sports drink sitting right beside her towel and timer. 25 minutes punching, 10 minutes rest (where she would draw or design with a clear mind). She had been doing this for days, only going to her room to bathe and change before she would turn to her parent’s room and crawl into bed with her mother. Finally, Gabriel decided to step in.  
“I’ve personally contacted Miraculous, and in light of the situation, they are completely understanding if you need more time or would rather quit for the time being” Mari didn’t move her focus from the bag in front of her  
“That’s very kind, but I’m afraid it’s unnecessary” she continued punching “I’ve been working on the designs this whole time during my down time” just then the timer went off. She grabbed her towel and began wiping the sweat from her forehead “See?” she handed him the journal that had been resting underneath the towel. Gabriel began flipping from page to page, impressed at all the specific details she had come up with, but worried at the same time that she may be over working herself.  
“Miss Dupain-Cheng-”  
“I’m making sure not to overwork myself, I’m eating right, I’m taking interval times between punching and drawing, I’m using gloves, I’m not closing in on myself again, and I’m spending time with my mother… I’m not entering into a depression again… he wouldn’t want that.” She reset her timer, got up from her brief break and started punching again “I have a timer set for four o’clock so I can shower and make it to dinner with my mother. I’m getting plenty of sleep, my studies have never been better… there’s really no reason to be worried about me Mr. Agreste.”  
“But you haven’t taken the time to grieve, have you?” she paused in her next punch, her eyebrows knit together as she turned to look at him  
“Have you ever had your mother cry on your shoulder as she sleeps Mr. Agreste?” he just looked at her as she continued “I have, every night.” She turned back to the bag and stared punching again “I’ll curl up into bed with my momma, and while she puts on a brave face during the day, she can’t hide what she sees in her dreams, nor the reaction that comes of it. Every night I whisper encouraging words in her ear to help sooth her, and honestly, I don’t know how long I’ll have to keep it up, but I will for her. The both of us have gotten so close through all of this, I’d dare say she’s my best friend… I hold nothing back from her, her judgement, opinion and commentary is welcomed, but she needs me… I have to be strong… for her. I have to. She was strong for me during the beginning, now it’s my turn to be strong for her… I may have lost a father, but she lost a husband, her best friend, the love of her life… I’ve cried my tears, and I’m all cried out, and if you don’t mind, I think I’d like to focus on my school, work, and relationship with my mother.” Gabriel nodded in agreement  
“I see… these designs are quite exquisite, when would you say prototypes might be available?” he asked as he kept flipping through the journal, Phillipe would have a field day with these  
“Probably once I can get ahold of the proper materials. As it stands, I haven’t had time to order anything new that I would need as of yet. The majority of the toys are Minky, soft based, and easily breathable to avoid suffocation should a child fall asleep with one to their face, and the clothes are set to be either Bamboo Rayon or Cotton Jersey Knit, soft and comfortable, yet hugging the child in all the right places as if he’s wrapped in a blanket. There are a few hard toys for the older children, but not that many.” Gabriel snapped the book shut after glancing over her last (not finished) entry, and reached over to pause her timer, which got her attention “Hey”.  
“I do believe, before you begin designing any more ideas, that you may want to begin creating what all you have first.” Gabriel rose to his feet, handing her the closed journal and her towel  
“But how? I already told you, I don’t have the materials”  
“Follow me” hesitant, Marinette began to follow the older man out of gym… out of the right wing… past to middle wing, and heading straight for the- Marinette stopped in her tracks, her heart beating like a drum, they were heading down the left wing… GABRIEL’S wing… she gulped. Gabriel turned around when he realized she wasn’t following anymore. “Miss Dupain-Cheng?”  
“B-but, th-this is y-your-, n-not even Adrien comes down- ”  
“I assure you it’s perfectly fine. I just assumed that, given the circumstances, you’d like to get started right away.” He began walking again, ensuring she follow… hesitant, she did. He led her to the very last door at the end of the hall. Marinette’s jaw fell to the ground at the sight to behold her… fabric after fabric, reaching from the floor to the ceiling, tables, drawing easels, dress mannequins, a sewing machine, a wall of any sort of yarn, thread, ribbon or string she could imagine, drawers of buttons and the like, and every knitting, crotchet, or sewing supply she could ever dream of. Her heart was pounding so fast at all the neatly organized supplies. “I believe you’ll find all the proper material you need located on the far bottom shelf. As for the plastic, I’ll have Nathalie stop by to determine exactly what you’d need and place the order.” Gabriel took a further step into the room, gently caressing the fabrics in their rows “My wife had this room designed for me when we first bought this house, those it hasn’t seen much use since I’m constantly at the office. If you’d like we can use one of the spare rooms in your own wing to create your own fabric room of your own design if you so wish, but as it stands for now… As of this moment on, you are permitted to use anything in this room at any given moment for any personal or work related project you may have or decide to pursue.” Her heart skipped a beat   
“Wha- b-but you just said… your wife… are you sure?” she asked as her heartbeat began to pick up again  
“It’s doing nothing at the moment but collecting dust, and… I know that’s not what she would’ve wanted. She designed this room to be used. I may not be able to bring myself to use it anymore, but that doesn’t mean you can’t. So, at least until your own fabric room is done, consider all within this room yours. I expect great things from you” he placed a hand on her shoulder. She blushed as her smile grew wider  
“Thank you Sir.” She was so happy in that moment, happier than she’d been in weeks, months even, her heart was pounding so hard she thought it might come flying out of her chest, her grin wouldn’t lower even if she tried, she had to hold back her giggles of excitement, gosh, she was so happy right now, she could just kiss- wait, WHAT?! D-did she really just think- her blush grew darker as she tried to erase that thought from her mind… he was her best friend’s FATHER for crying out loud, old enough to be her OWN- this was not happening, there is NO WAY she was even THINKING about possibly KISSING THE GABRIEL AGRRESTE! Nope! Nu-uh! Get your head out of the gutters! Besides, she was just a kid, he’d never go for someone like- okay, just stop right there! It doesn’t MATTER if he would or not because it’s NEVER going to HAPPEN… heck, she doesn’t even SEE him that way… NO! He’s just a nice OLDER man that helped house her and her family at his SON’S request… no, it’s the ROOM! THAT’S why her heart is pounding so hard, ahe MUST be losing her mind, because let me tell you what, there is ABSOLUTELY, NO WAY she could POSSIBLY have a CRUSH on-  
“Miss Dupain-Cheng, are you alright?” Marinette startled from her internal battle  
“YES! I’m fine! Just peachy. A-okay! Never been better” she babbled… why was she babbling? “I-I’m just… I-I’m going to get started o-on my designs… yeah” she quickly ducked her head to hide her blush and speedily made her way over to one of the waiting tables. Thankfully Gabriel seemed satisfied with her response and excused himself from the room. Marinette let out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in… WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!!!  
> But no, seriously, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update ANY of my stories... truth is... I have Tourettes Syndrome, and it's actually gotten so bad that it worries everyone around me (bosses and coworkers included), so I'd got to the dr and she prescribed me this medicine... thing is, there's side effects, including... drowsiness (I was falling asleep at BOTH jobs and sleeping in my car between them), loss of appetite (I lost nearly 10 lbs from not eating... I just WASN'T hungry, and had to FORCE myself to eat at least ONCE a day) oh and depression (crying out of nowhere, considering quitting one of my jobs, I'd stopped singing, reading, writing... yeah, that's not me) Oh and it wasn't even helping, in fact, I'd say the tics only got WORST. GOOD NEWS, I spoke with my dr and she got me a NEW prescription, and so far, I'm starting to feel like myself again.  
> So again, thank you for all your patience, and don't forget to comment!  
> Loves <3
> 
> Marinette / Gabriel  
> Age 16 / Age 36  
> Acquaintance / Acquaintance


	11. Mamma... Please...

“Miss Marinette… I must say, I’m quite impressed. We only gave you this assignment a mere five months ago, and yet… here we have prototypes for, not only infant and toddler clothes and shoes, but blankies, binkies, and age appropriate toys… and you’re sure you’re only sixteen?” Marinette nodded  
“Yes Mr. Astruc, actually, almost seventeen. Thank you for your compliment”  
“Oh no, thank you. These are wonderful. The only problem I have… Agreste does not make toys or baby accessories, so we’ve contacted Playschool to assist us in this aspect. Would you happen to have the instructions on how each toy was made?”  
“Of course” she handed him a manila folder, which he accepted, then he started flipping through each page included “I also took note that you requested for me myself, and not the Agreste name, so, in case you were planning to use another designer for the infant outfits, I included copies of the original designs in there as well… I know Agreste doesn’t usually work for that young an audience, but if you want my honest opinion… you won’t find a better company anywhere else in the world to complete those designs. Perhaps I’m a little bias, but I’ve personally met all the designers and coordinators, and I can tell you with the utmost confidence… they pour all of their hearts, love, and passion into every stitch, every design they create. And if it were me, that’d make my choice very simple… ah, but… I don’t want to pressure you. I’m sure you’ve already considered this and have already chosen which company you’d wish to go through. Forgive me for my blabbering” she gave a slight bow in respect. Thomas and Gabriel just looked at each other and smiled  
“Miss Dupain-Cheng” Gabriel began “while I appreciate the compliments and honesty on how you feel about my company… it really wasn’t necessary” she stood back up  
“We’ve already discussed it Miss Marinette” Thomas stated “after the fantastic work Agreste and yourself put forth with the last task we gave you, there’s not a single other company I could use with such utmost confidence.” He smiled at her “your designs are exquisite Marinette, and business, for both Miraculous and Agreste has been booming since your line came out. My only regret is that Agreste doesn’t make toys. If so, then we wouldn’t have to worry about working through more than one company, but I can understand why Mr. Agreste would draw the line at clothing. Just like I can understand why Playschool doesn’t make clothing. But I appreciate the input.” he winked at her.  
“I… thank you, Sir” Marinette replied  
“You’re welcome dear” Thomas started going through the folder again “I must say, I’m extremely impressed. You got such detail down, down to the very inch each piece needs to be, and all of these look like they could have come from the show itself” Marinette smiled at the complement “You can clearly see the love and passion you put into each design… you wouldn’t happen to be a fan, now, would you?” Marinette’s smile grew as she nodded her head  
“Yes!” she caught herself at her (maybe too loud) outburst “I-I mean, yes. Miraculous is one of my favorite shows. In fact, I’ve been following it since it was only just a comic book… most of my class has… we all love the characters, the story line, the crime fighting, the heroes… in fact, we’ve actually taken to giving each other nicknames based on the show… for example, my friend Alya is Wifi, Nino is Bubbles, Adrien is Kitty-” Thomas looked up and smiled  
“I see. So what is YOUR name?” Marinette blushed  
“I-I really don’t know WHY they chose it, b-but… my friends call me… L-Ladybug” Thomas smiled, then he chuckled  
“I can see that. You’re quick witted, determined, smart, passionate and a hard worker”  
“I’m also shy, a klutz, and I can trip over thin air” that got another laugh from Thomas  
“That sounds like Bridgette all over.” He calmed down “Your friends must think very highly of you to put you so high up on a scale to compare you to a comic heroine”  
“But I really didn’t do anything to deserve it” Thomas blinked, then he set the folder down as he made his way closer to the girl, and placed a hand on her shoulder  
“Marinette… you don’t think you did anything worthy of a hero?... I heard what happened. I heard of the reason you were ever introduced to us. I heard that at the fire, you were going to rush in to save your pet. I heard that when you went to the police when you figured out it was arson. You made an entire line single handedly within the span of a few weeks, of everyone I passed coming up here to meet you, not a soul went without telling me how talented you are, you’re keeping up with your studies, hanging out with and helping your friends… and I’ve heard that you’ve been nothing short of supportive to your mother since your father’s passing… I’m deeply sorry for your loss” Marinette cast her eyes to the ground “and yet, even while going through so much at one time… you’ve still manages to create yet another line of not only clothes, but toys and accessories for babies. I can see why your friends look so highly of you. Going through what you did… most people, including myself… would have broke.”  
“But I did break… did you not hear of that?” Thomas nodded  
“I did. But that’s okay. It’s okay to be sad for your loss. It’s okay to grieve. To take a time to just remember, to find closure. The important thing though… is how and that you get back up. It’s okay if you need a little help, that’s what friends, family, and doctors are for. Just like it’s okay if you decide to get back up on your own. Every person grieves differently, so every person recovers differently. Even identical twins may react differently to the same situation. The important thing to remember is that, no matter what, you’re not alone. There ARE people who love and care about you, and would do just about anything to see you smile. Personally, you recovered with a bang. Pouring your entire heart and soul into a passion you love to do. Allowing yourself to use your talents to express yourself. I must say Miss Marinette, you ARE quite gifted. In this sense, perhaps now you can see why your friends would call you the heroine. Because even when life pushed you down, you got back up, more determined than ever to not let it get you down again. Now, I can’t promise you a happily ever after from here on… this is real life after all… not a comic book, or a TV show where the good guys always win… you will have more struggles in life… there will be more downfalls, heartbreaks, and losses yet to come, just like there will be more joy, happiness, surprises, and giddiness in your future… the important thing is how you let these experiences effect you. I’m sorry you had to go through all that at such a young age, but for what it’s worth… I think you’re doing a fantastic job at being you, and I believe that anyone else who has either met or knows you would believe the same. You are a beautiful, wonderful, and talented person my dear… never forget that.” Gentle tears started slowly slipping down her cheek as a small smile formed on her person  
“Mm-hmm” she agreed “I-I won’t. I won’t forget… thank you Mr. Astruc”  
“Oh no, Marinette, thank you. And please… there’s no need for formalities. You can call me Thomas, or Tom if you’d like” Mari smiled  
“Tom… that was my father’s name” Thomas’ smile fell to a grimace as his eyes widened  
“Ah… I didn’t know that… I’m sorry. If you’d prefer to stick with Mr. Astruc, that’s fine too” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously  
“Oh no, no, no, no. you got it all wrong. Yes, Tom was my father’s name, but just because he’s not with us anymore, that doesn’t make his name like a curse or anything… I actually quite like the name Tomas” she giggled “but my dad… he hated it. Said it made him sound like some old man. So he preferred Tom… so please, there’s no need to feel awkward about this… Would Mr. Thomas be alright with you? My parents raised me to be respectful of my elders, especially those put over me, and seeing as how you are the head of my favorite program, and the chances of us actually meeting again outside of work are quite slim… I’d feel quite foolish dropping the honorific… is that okay with you?” Thomas smiled and placed a hand atop her head like she were a small child  
“Of course. I understand. Your parents raised a very well-mannered and respectable young lady. Be sure to give my praise to your mother”  
“I will”  
“Well, now that that’s settled” Gabriel began “shall we all sit together and discuss the details of the contract?”

“It was amazing Mamma! Mr. Thomas said he liked my work, and he complimented me on my designs, and he complimented you for my manners, and he told me I was strong, and brave, and kind, and he actually said that he can see why my friends call me Ladybug! Then, to top it all off, he asked me… ME… whether he should contact Agreste or my personal self for the next time they need a designer! Of course I told him to reach me through Agreste, since I’m CLEARLY not organized enough to go through all the contracts and paperwork that’s required all on my own, so I figured, going through an ACTUAL business that goes through these things like a fish to water would be the best choice. Then Mr. Agreste AGREED with me and said that they’d be HONNORED to work with both Miraculous AND myself again, and I was just, all like… calm on the outside, but on the inside, I was all… EEEEEEEEEEEEK!” Sabine smiled at her eagerly excited as she sipped from her tea. Things had been hard since the passing of her husband. With Tom no longer available, she had to take up being the sole head of their family… which meant Gabriel had had to fill her in on everything he and her late husband had discussed… including a certain contract pertaining to the next Mrs. Agreste. Tom had mentioned before, and asked on what she thought about Adrien and Marinette, and of course she agreed that he was a well and respectable young man who treasured her daughter more than the sun the day, but to be quite frank… since Tom’s passing, she and Marinette have grown quite closer, to the point where the girl tells her pretty much EVERYTHING, and yet… she hasn’t been hearing much about Adrien these days… in fact, every time he’s brought up, it’s usually included in a group explanation. Not to mention, she’s seen the way the two look to each other… it’s not the same as it once was. There’s happiness there, but that deep desire the two held just a few years ago… it isn’t there. Not anymore. She’ll have to talk to Gabriel about this later. For now, she’s focusing on her sweet little girl, growing up before her very eyes, doing such marvelous things that Sabine herself could never even imagine…   
“Sweety, he was only speaking the truth you know, Mr. Thomas can clearly see in you what everyone else in your life has seen in you the whole time. And he’s only met you once.” Sabine smirked at her daughter’s blush. She can get so flustered so easily. “And as for Gabriel… I’m so proud of you Honey. You are an amazing artist and I’m honestly so glad Gabriel took notice… he’ll take good care of you” Marinette smiled brightly as she jumped to give her mother a hug. The two sat there, holding onto each other as if for dear life. But for one… it might as well have been…

“Mrs. Cheng would like to speak with you Sir”  
“Ah, let her in” Nathalie stepped aside to allow the shorter woman to pass through, then shut the door on her way out. “Please, have a seat” Gabriel guided her to a pair of couches where he took one as she took the other “I take it you’re here to take me up on my proposal?” Sabine shook her head  
“I’m here to discuss the terms of the contract” Gabriel frowned  
“Sabine… why won’t you just let me help you? I promised your husband that I would take care of you two to the fullest. You don’t HAVE to go to work every day. I’ve told you that it would be perfectly fine for you to just stay home and care for your daughter, focus on yourself”  
“And I’ve told YOU that that’s just not the way we Dupain-Chengs work. We work for what we have. We EARN it. And we treasure it once we have it. I work because I want to, because I’m this close to being able to afford to rebuild the bakery we once called home. Even if I won’t be able to work in it… It’d still be nicer to have a building in that place than it’s empty lot. Besides, that’s not what I’m here to talk abou-”  
“Sabine!” Gabriel rose to his feet, growing quite serious “WHY won’t you just let me help you? This discussion will NOT be dropped. There are Doctors who can help you, treatments you can take… Damn it Sabine, we’re talking about your HEALTH here! Have you even TOLD her?!” Sabine sighed  
“Gabriel, it’s just a tumor”  
“In your chest”  
“Yes, but it’s not cancerous. No, I haven’t told her. I’m taking the vitamins and medicine Dr. Fu prescribed and I feel fine. My grandmother had a tumor in her chest, and she lived to the ripe age of 89 under the care of Dr. Fu. So I’m sorry, but I’d trust no one more to care for myself at this moment” it was Gabriel’s turn to sigh as he fell back into the couch  
“Even if it’s not cancerous, it’s still growing. You are not your grandmother Sabine, if it were to rupture… there are Doctors, surgeries, they could remove the tumo-”   
“Gabriel… even if I wanted to, I doubt my thin blood pressure would allow me to undergo surgery without bleeding out… I had to have a C-Section with Marinette, did you know that? My water broke a month early, they tried to induce me, but she wouldn’t budge… so they had to take her by force. My blood was so thin, they almost couldn’t stop the bleeding… I almost died. When I woke up, it was a few days later. Tom was sitting at my side, crying his eyes out as he held my hand… Marinette was held in the NICU for 3 months. I had almost died, we almost lost our little girl… we named her Marinette to hopefully encourage her to rise above it all… her fourth month with us, we were finally able to bring her home. That was how we discovered my thin blood pressure, and how we determined that, even though we wanted more children, we would stop at one. The risk was just too high for both myself AND any potential child. We were lucky just to have Marinette survive. The Doctors told us she may never walk, but she proved them wrong. However, she can be a little clumsy at some points. For every obstacle that she faces, for every time that she falls, she’s always quick to get back up and strive to do better than anyone could ever imagine… you’ve seen it yourself, haven’t you?” Gabriel smiled at that  
“Yes, I have. She’s quite the remarkable young woman” then his smile fell “but that doesn’t change the fact that you need medical attention, as well as to inform her of what’s going on here… it may not be deadly, no, but she still has a right to know that her mother is going through some changes. But, while I disagree on you choosing to only rely on vitamins and minerals for this cause… I will not fight you to have an operation… you’ve made your point, and I can understand where you are coming from… I WOULD however, like for you to possibly consider Chemo therapy. If nothing, it could reduce the size for the time being”  
“Thank you Gabriel. And since you put it that way… I’ll consider, and… I’ll talk to her”  
“Good. Now that that’s out of the way… you wanted to speak about the contract?”

“A-a-are you telling me… th-that I n-n-nearly-”   
“No, Sweetie. Not at all. You never did anything wrong.”  
“But… But you nearly DIED… because of ME!”  
“Marinette… what happened then had nothing to do with you”  
“YOU WERE GIVING BIRTH TO ME!”  
“Yes, but you were early. Not because you wanted to be, but because my body wanted you out.” Sabine grabbed her daughter’s hand and pulled her to sit beside her, then caressed her face, a sweet motherly smile on her own “Oh Sweetie… you by far, are the greatest gift your father and I could ever ask for. We watched you for the first few months, through the little incubator in the NICU, growing stronger every day. You didn’t ask to be brought into this world so early, in fact, you seemed quite determined to stay right where you were… which would have been good… it’s just… my own body gave out. What happened that day wasn’t your fault. Nor was it mine. We had no idea that my blood was so thin… it was nearly like water… the Doctors had a hard time getting the bleeding to stop… but they did. They stopped the bleeding, and I woke up a few days later… when you were little, your father and I feared that you may have inherited my thin blood, so we tried to keep you away from anything pokey or dangerous… then one day, you decided to try your hand at sewing… you pricked your finger… it bled, but… the moment we wiped the small drop away, it was done… I can’t tell you how relieved we were that you wouldn’t have to worry about that in your future… you got your father’s blood after all.” Mari slightly smiled as her mother wiped a tear from her daughter’s eye “but that’s in the past now”  
“Back to the present” Mari half teased, causing Sabine to chuckle. “So… you can’t do the surgery…”  
“I can’t do the surgery… I’m sorry Sweetheart”  
“But… can you do Chemo?”  
“I… I don’t know… honestly Sweetheart, I’m fine. It’s just a little lump, it’s not even cancerous. Dr. Fu is taking very good care of me-”  
“Mamma… with all do respect, Dr. Fu is a great Doctor, but… he’s like… a hundred years old… he’s not going to be around forever, and while I trust him, I still think you should see a professional for this” Sabine shook her head  
“Mari, he’s a good Doctor. Your great-grandmother had the same issue, and she lived to be over eighty years old”  
“But you’re not Great-granny… you have thin blood, you’re lactose AND gluten intolerant, you’re over working your body. You’re allergic to SO many different medicines and ointments… yes, Dr. Fu helped Granny, but we’re talking about you now… I’m sure that if you were to tell Fu that you wanted to go through an actual hospital for this… he’d understand. He’s worked with our family for years, I’m sure that he’ll understand. Heck, he may even encourage you” Sabine was silent as she avoided her daughter’s eye contact “What? What’s wrong?” Sabine sighed  
“He already has” Mari looked dumbfounded   
“What?”  
“Dr. Fu… he’s been trying to encourage me to go through experts on this since it doesn’t seem like any of his treatments are working to reduce its size… even going so far as to slip treatments plans and specialized doctors’ business cards into my bag when I’m not looking” Sabine confesses. Mari just stares at her mother before jumping to her feet  
“THAN WHY NOT?! IF HE’S ALREADY GIVEN YOU HIS BLESSING, WHY HAVEN’T YOU TAKEN IT?!”  
“… I’m scared” Mari slouches back until she’s sitting by her mother again “Dr. Fu… he doesn’t actually have the tools of machines needed to… to actually tell if it’s cancerous or not… all he’s really been able to provide is herbal vitamins to prevent cancer from growing, b-but if it already is cancerous…”  
“Mamma…” she shakes her head “I know you’re scared, but… I really think you should see a doctor about this… and… maybe consider the Chemo treatment?” Sabine sat there, defeated, then she sighed  
“Okay… I’ll… I’ll let Mr. Agreste set me up an appointment for a check-up… and if they think it requires extra treatment, I’ll… consider my options” Mari smiled as she gently rubbed circles on her mother’s back  
“That’s all I ask”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … 3 Weeks later …
> 
> “Mrs. Cheng, the Doctor will see you now”
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Marinette / Gabriel  
> Age 16.5 / Age 36  
> Acquaintance / Acquaintance


End file.
